Possessive
by Rica S. K
Summary: As Hibari enters Highschool, he is forced by his parents to join Rakuzan to continue his studies. A certain red head catches his eye on Hibari, and Hibari finds interest in the little genius boy that uses scissors as a weapon. "I will bite you to death." "Because I always win, I am always right." Surely, Hibari Kyoya and Akashi Seijuro should've never met, but Fate has plans ahead.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

They were different, yet had so much similarities between eachother.

"I will bite you to death."

"I always win, and therefore I am always right. You can't win."

They were so lustful and possessive, and showed no mercy against one another or the surrounding others.

"I will make you mine, herbivore."

"Oh? No it's the other way around, Kyoya. _I _will make you _mine._"

They created chaos wherever they went, but they always seemed to know what they were thinking in battle.

"Don't get in my way, herbivore. You should know I hate crowds."

"I can say the same thing right back to you."

They liked different things, and never thought the same even once.

"How about a round of shogi?"

"Hn, I refuse."

However, they were both interested in eachother, always glancing at one another when they had the time.

"Basketball? I hate crowding."

"You do know that biting someone to death is quite illegal, don't you Kyoya?"

Of course, Hibari Kyoya and Akashi Seijuro should've never met eachother, ever. But again, you don't know what Fate will do to you in your life – maybe just a simple twist may change their lives all together? Well, they always say opposites- no, similar people attract… meet the two boys who deny the rule of science, and even nature.

**POSSESSIVE: FIRST OFFICIAL CHAPTER IN OCTOBER.**

**Hey, this is my first attempt on a Kuroko no Basket and Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Crossover. The pairing will be Akashi x Hibari, and I am not sure who will be the seme and uke at the moment… but oh well. I always thought of this pairing, and wanted to try it out. Hope you like it.**

**~Rica~**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"_People don't meet by accident, but for a reason that affects your life as whole." –Unknown_

"Rakuzan…" A raven haired boy looked up at the school building, his black uniform tie flapping in the air rapidly due to the strong wind that was blowing in his direction. He was wearing a gray uniform shirt, the sleeves long, covering his thin arms. The light blue jacket was hanging on his shoulders, just like how he used to wear the Namimori Middle School's uniform. He sighed. He didn't want to attend such a school like this. Namimori was where he had to be. But did he really have a choice? If there was, he would've taken that one.

"Pathetic. Filled with herbivores." He grumbled quietly under his breath, ignoring the admiring glances from the girls, and the looks of curiosity from the boys. He narrowed his eyes, trying his best not to pull out his tonfas and attack everyone in the vicinity. The prefect- no, now just a mere highschooler, glared disparagingly at the crowd of students, as the herbivores who were staring at him averted their gazes elsewhere.

Satisfied with their reactions, Hibari continued to walk towards the main building. The school was quite big, but that didn't really matter to Hibari. He pushed open the doors and walked in. Again, students glanced at him, some with inquisitive expressions that rather bothered the stoic male. The others though, were ignorant about his entrance, which was Hibari was grateful of. He pushed a group of boys out of his way, and when they tried to shout at him, demanding for a word of apology, Hibari simply glared at the lot as they slowly shut up.

"He's almost like another Akashi-san…"

"Oh, you were thinking that too? He lets out that aura… so creepy… scissors… maybe?" Hibari was only about to catch a few parts. He crinkled his nose at the mention of this Akashi. Another Akashi-san? Hibari smirked.

He walked up to the principal's office, and slammed the door open rather roughly. The principal looked startled, but soon regained his formal composure. He cleared his throat, as Hibari simply closed the door behind him, twisting the doorknob and then letting go of it, making it go back on its own. The doorknob went back to its normal position with a loud click and the sound of metal clanking into eachother.

"New student. Hibari Kyoya." The principal raised his eyebrow in confusion at the short introduction, but immediately reached for the schedule that was carefully placed on his desk that morning. He straightened out the smooth piece of paper, and handed it to Hibari, who scanned the words.

"You're in class 2A. Good luck on your first day of-" before the principal could complete his sentence of farewell, Hibari slammed the door behind him and exited the room. "-school." The principal sighed, as he slumped back down on his seat.

"Another one…" he mumbled, before clucking his tongue as if to indicate something very unfortunate. And to his unlucky fortune, it turned out to be a little more than just 'true'.

**MEANWHILE, IN CLASS 2A…**

"Class, please pay attention!" Aohana sensei clapped her hands together, making the loud noise quiet down in a few seconds, as the words of conversation faded slowly. Akashi, who was staring at his textbook, looked up at the teacher. "A new student came to our class today." She smiled, as the whispers and murmurs immediately increased. Another clap echoed throughout the room, as the students glanced at the door.

The door slid open quietly, as if the person didn't want to notify his or her presence. Hibari walked into the classroom, as Akashi shrugged, dropping his glance from the new student. It was just another student. What was the big deal?

"Hibari Kyoya. Bother me, and I will bite you to death."

Akashi looked up, putting down his ballpoint pen as he stared at the new student with interest. That was rather a brash and blunt introduction – Akashi was impressed, though very slightly. The teacher glanced nervously at the new student, as she glanced at Akashi, as if the new student was reminding her of someone. Akashi raised his left brow, and the teacher quickly looked away from his hetero eyes.

"U-um, Hibari-san, you can sit next to… next to Yajima-san over there at the back row, next to the window." Hibari grunted very quietly, and Akashi smirked. That boy obviously didn't take orders from anyone, older or not. His interest just grew bigger. Hibari sat down next to Yajima, which, not to mention, was right next to Akashi. Akashi examined the boy head to toe.

Nothing so special, he concluded. He was thin and a little short – that was one. He had weird shaped bangs, and had very white, pale skin. His eyes were the color of stormy gray rain clouds, and his hair was sleek, and raven black. But something about him was different, and Akashi knew that the new student definitely wasn't normal.

"Herbivorous…"

Akashi's grin grew wider as he heard the new boy mutter the single word. Now Akashi knew, the boy was no different than him, the emperor himself. Well, he was now in his second year, so he was different than last year – after his defeat by Seirin.

"You are dismissed!"

He saw the boy stand up abruptly, carrying his bag along with him. He walked swiftly and briskly through the noisy and crowded corridor. He made his way up the stairs – Akashi guessed he was going to the rooftop. Which wasn't any of his concern – but oh well. The red head walked upstairs, curious. Nobody went up to the rooftop, and they only had 5 minutes left till their next period. What could the boy possibly to in such a short time? Akashi didn't know.

"Hibird." He heard the boy say, and the captain stared at the boy's index finger that now had a fluffy yellow canary sitting on the tip of it. Akashi frowned, then soon, simply smirked once again. He never expected the boy had a soft spot for birds. Cute ones, too.

Then suddenly, Hibari glared in his direction, as Akashi mentally let out a low whistle. Nobody ever noticed his presence when he was usually stalking someone – well, not exactly stalking, but anyways. "Who are you." It was a demand, not a simple structured question. This time it was Akashi's turn to glare – who was him – to dare utter a demanding word at him? He was _the _Akashi Seijuro. Nobody, _nobody, _ever asked him or something unwanted or unnecessary. And yet, this newbie was doing exactly that. Akashi didn't like it.

Akashi slammed the door open, making the rusty old doorknob crash into the concrete wall next to him. It creaked, as the door slowly came back towards the entrance at the impact. Akashi stepped forward, as the door creaked shut behind him, due to the wind that was blowing in their direction. Akashi's tie flapped in the wind, and so did Hibari's.

"I am just a classmate of yours that came to enjoy the soothing wind of the rooftop. Do you have the right to ask me of the reason of my presence? No, you indeed don't." Akashi replied, as Hibari just glared meaningfully at him. The raven haired boy sighed lightly, as he made the small bird fly away to a distance.

"I don't like crowding. Especially if it's herbivores." Hibari said shortly, as Akashi twitched at the blunt reply that made him grit his teeth very slightly. He, Akashi Seijuro, a being called something so lowly and peasant-ranked creature, such as a herbivore? The new boy was underestimating him, the Akashi Seijuro. And of course, Akashi wasn't going to let that fact run loose on the floor. He threw his pair of scissors, which swished past the cheek of the new boy. The scissors got stuck in the middle of the gates that were surrounding the edges of the rooftop. Hibari scowled, but then soon smirked lustfully. Akashi smirked too, seeing how the boy didn't even show a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Are you a carnivore?" Hibari questioned, not out of curiosity, but almost like a habit. It's been quite a while since he came face-to-face with someone who was actually at the same level of combating skills as him. Of course, there was Mukuro, but he didn't meet him or fight him as often anymore. Akashi frowned once again at the style of talking and his choosing of words to describe people, but he decided to let the fact go.

"Why don't you check for yourself… Hibari Kyoya." Akashi grinned sadistically, as Hibari smirked widely, unleashing his metal tonfas from his sleeves. "You must be the famous Akashi Seijuro, then." Hibari said, his eyes filled with determination. Akashi shrugged – an indication of approval.

"Herbivores say that I act like you. I'm not very pleased with that – I want to let them know, that I, am indeed stronger than you." Hibari smirked, licking his lips as if he was really a predator after his prey, his eyes filled with hunger towards the sensation of blood and battle. Akashi grinned sadistically, his hetero eyes glowing under the sunlight.

Just when they both raised their weapons, a teacher came, interfering the awaited session. He looked displeased, and also a bit uncomfortable with the boys' presence. "What are you two doing here? Class already started, in case you aren't aware." He said with a stern expression plastered over his slightly wrinkled face. Akashi and Hibari glanced at eachother, as if they were speaking of something unknown to other people. Then they moved towards the door, walking past the teacher and going down the staircase. Hibari, not wanting to go down with Akashi, waited for a while until the distance between them was acceptable for him to start walking.

As Akashi entered the classroom, he muttered a word of apology and sat down in his seat. A few seconds after, Hibari did the same, taking out the word of apology though. The teacher didn't really seem to mind – well, she did, but she didn't exactly want to go against and scold the boys. Not because she was just so kind and generous, but because she was quite scared of both of them. Those two seemed like demons.

Hibari slept through the whole second period and third period, until the bell for lunch rang. He checked the schedule, and noticed the lunch time was quite long – it was 70 minutes. That was longer than the lunch period in Namimori, and Hibari liked that, because that meant he had 70 minutes all to himself. He immediately walked up to the rooftop, though he slightly disappointed that he couldn't see Hibird chirping in sight. He leaned on the metal gates surrounding the edges of the rooftop, and stared up at the light blue sky that was all around him.

He laid down on the floor, as the rays of sunlight hit his face. Hibari squinted his eyes little as he slowly closed them and put his hands under his head for support. He immediately went to sleep again, unaware of the fact that a certain red-head was watching him again from a distance – though soon disappeared.

**DURING LUNCH, IN THE CAFETERIA…**

"Ara, Sei-chan, you're not eating anything?"

"Not eating is impossible. Don't you know that eating is important for growth, Akashi?"

"That's only because you're the muscle gorilla."

"As I said before, I take that nickname as a compliment."

Akashi, who just came down to the cafeteria, just sat down next to Reo Mibuchi, the vice-captain of the team. Hayama was jumping up and down energetically with his food still in his mouth, as Nebuya finished up his fifteenth onigiri.

"Oh yes, there were these rumors looming around the school, Akashi!" Hayama mumbled, his voice slightly muffled by the food in his mouth. Akashi raised his left brow in disapproval.

"Don't talk while you're eating, Kotaro." Akashi ordered, as Hayama swallowed his food obediently (ignoring the fact that Akashi was one year younger than him).

"There's this guy that acts exactly like you! His catchphrase is-"

"I will bite you to death." Akashi muttered, as Hayama nodded. "So you know about it? I was really surprised when I heard, you know? I mean, they say the boy lets out the exact same aura as you – which I think is totally impossible-"

"Please calm down, Kotaro." Reo sighed, as Hayama pouted at the said male. But he continued anyways, as if he forgot the plead of his friend. Akashi cupped his chin with his right hand and waited for Hayama to chirp excitedly again.

"But anyways, it seems like he is creating quite a ruckus. The teachers are actually having a meeting about it, whether it's ok to add in another 'Akashi Seijuro' into school. I mean, it is true that Akashi's existence and presence in this school became very affective and influential, but-"

"What's your main point?" Nebuya rumbled, as Hayama's eyes twinkled in excitement, curiosity, and pure innocence and begging of a message that Akashi didn't even need to question about to figure out what it was that the boy was talking about.

"We should go-"

"No." Akashi answered, glaring at Hayama whose expression fell dramatically like a kicked puppy. Reo chuckled at the entertaining reaction, as Nebuya rolled his eyes. Hayama was about to protest, but Akashi just glared at the curious male.

"No, is no." Akashi said. "My words are absolute – did you forget, Kotaro?"

"Well, no, but-" Akashi gave one final glare. Hayama, knowing that it really wasn't his place to interfere further, just went back to eating. Akashi hummed quietly, satisfied with the reaction. Nebuya kept on chewing his food, bits of rice stuck on his chin. It was always amusing how the red head's words seemed so firm and absolute – like they were a part of the law – a set of words that you had no choice to obey. And to think of someone going against those words seemed like an impossible thing could happen – almost as impossible as saying that nine tailed foxes exist.

"I am going to the court." Akashi stood up, then glanced at Nebuya. "Eikichi, eat sensibly." Nebuya carelessly wiped his chin obediently, watching the red head walk out of the cafeteria. As soon as he was out of earshot (which was always after Akashi was fully out of the door; that small red head had freaking good ears) Hayama sighed.

"What's with him today? He is so moody… is it because I mentioned the new student that acted exactly like him?" He groaned, as Reo shrugged, putting away the tray of food. Nebuya also finished up his last onigiri.

"Well… Sei-chan can be like that sometimes. You know that, Kotaro – it's not even the first time he acted so touchy around topics. Just let him be – he usually gets better the next day or the following week." Reo said, as Nebuya nodded, throwing away the bits of plastic wrappers.

"You think so?" Hayama pulled on a face. "Because I think he was particularly touchy about this one." Reo glanced at Hayama, who was still staring at the cafeteria doors. Then he sighed, knowing that his fellow teammate was correct. No, more like he knew that Hayama was going to be correct, whatever assumption or supposition he made. His animal like senses and instincts were usually right, after all.

"We can just hope that it's nothing."

**IN THE COURTS…**

_Swoosh!_

Another perfect 3 pointer. Akashi smirked at his own skills. He played with his bangs, which was now long again, making him look hotter, according to some fan girls. He sat down in the middle of the court, putting one leg up as he supported his chin with the tip of his knee. He traced the kanji letters of 'Hibari Kyoya'. Hibari meant 'skylark'. Kyoya could mean a lot of things… it could translate into the word 'Spectacle', too. A spectacular skylark? Akashi smirked. Maybe, as in appearance… yes, he was spectacular in some ways, indeed.

That reminded of what his parents used to say to him – his mother passed away, but this was when he was really young. Akashi was so young then, he had no idea what his parents were talking about. Now, the conversation was so memorable and understandable that Akashi wondered how he couldn't have understood what they were talking about at that time.

"_Yuuta, what are you going to do if our dear son is homosexual or gay?"_

"_What are you talking about, Kaede? Of course my son wouldn't be such a… unacceptable human being. If he does become one, I wouldn't accept him as my own son. I wouldn't let him taint the name of the Akashi family with such…" the male trailed off, as Akashi frowned, as he secretly listened outside the door? Gay? Him?_

"_I think I would be fine though… I mean, it would be nice if he does bring a fine lady, but a fine man would be the same for me. Though I do want grandchildren to see, so he will need to adopt-" _

"_No such thing is going to happen in front of my eyes. Seijuro isn't going to taint our family name right in front of me, while I am watching. If he dares to do so…" Akashi's fathers eyes flashed in a dangerous way, as Akashi's shoulders hunched up. He didn't know what they were talking about, what something must've been seriously wrong, since his father sounded so scary back there. So… so strict._

"_I understand, Yuuta." His mother said quietly._

Akashi rolled his eyes, brushing the memory away. Of course, he wouldn't fall in love with a guy. A guy that even acts like him, out of all guys. Of course he wouldn't go out with such a male. He didn't really have thoughts of marriage, anyways.

"Akashi! The bell is about to ring!" He heard Hayama's voice outside the court. He turned, to face the energetic male standing alongside 2 tall other players. Akashi stood up, expressionless, as he brushed away the imaginary dust from his legs.

"I'll be going soon."

Akashi said, as the 3 males walked away, since they were in a different class as the red head anyways. Akashi slowly walked towards the main building, then looked up at the rooftop. He saw sleeves of the uniform jacket pressing against the metal gates, strands of raven hair sticking through the holes. Akashi smirked, as he walked into the school building.

"You're going to be late." Akashi quietly mumbled – as if the boy could hear him. But he walked to his classroom anyways, minding his own business. When he reached the floor, he saw Hibari coming down the staircase, his hair still sleek and smooth. The boy yawned tiredly, as if the nap of 70 minutes – not to mention the classes he slept in – wasn't enough for him.

'So maybe he did hear me.' Akashi glanced at the boy who wordlessly entered the noisy classroom. Akashi quickly changed his mind as the boy's figure completely disappeared from sight. "Impossible… for me to think like this… Illogical." He muttered aloud bitterly, as he himself also walked into the classroom. Man, this was going to be a long day…

**End of chapter.**

**Hey guys. How was the first chapter? I usually have really bad first chapters when I start the story. I am sorry if things escalated really quick there – it's unnatural for someone to have feelings towards somebody of the same gender on the first day you meet them, especially if it's Akashi Seijuro we're talking about. I deeply apologize for that one.**

**It was nice how many people were viewing this story. Thank you very much for your support, and I just hope I can repay your gratitude as a writer.**

**Well, I will now move onto the preview for the next chapter!**

**PREVIEW: CHAPTER 2**

"**Your name has an interesting meaning to it."**

"**I will surely bite you to death, Akashi Seijuro."**

"**Sei-chan… is he your new boyfriend?"**

"**Eh? Aka-chin has a new crush?"**

"**I don't begrudge the poor victim."**

"**My, my, Hibari Kyoya, our Vongola's skylark… was that your first kiss?"**

"**My words are absolute. I will make you mine."**

**The Generation of Miracles and the Vongola Family enters the scene… and an accidental kiss? Stay tuned for POSSESSIVE next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"_A first kiss may be romantic – but an accidental kiss is a whole different story." –Unknown_

"It's sad how Hibari-san isn't here to punish anyone- no, wait… I suppose that's good…"

"Maa, maa, I bet Hibari misses Namimori too… he said that it wasn't his intention to move, anyways." Yamamoto shrugged, as Tsuna shuddered. The transfer of schools of Hibari Kyoya has been quite a topic to talk and discuss about among students of Namimori Middle School. The famous iron fist that ruled and conquered the school – now gone. For some it was a relief – but for some it was almost like an important part of the school was missing. To future students, now the Iron Fist will just be a legendary character – someone who existed, but hard to believe.

"I wonder what's happening to the Disciplinary Committee." Tsuna mumbled, as Gokudera fixed the position of his glasses as he slumped down on his chair, a math textbook in his face.

"They're saying something about continuing the spirit – Hibari told them to continue to patrol around the school and town. So probably you won't receive hard punishment if you're late or anything, but I suppose the 'discipline' thing will continue… Kufufu…"

"MUKURO?!"

"Kufufu… long time no see, Decimo… no, now I should call you Neo Primo, perhaps? Sounds fancier, doesn't it?" Mukuro chuckled, as Tsuna frowned. Gokudera glared up at the pineapple, and Yamamoto laughed lightly like it was so normal for the illusionist to appear at their school. At 4 in the afternoon, at school, yeah. Normal.

"Pineapple, watch what you say to Tenth!" Mukuro just chuckled more at Gokudera's harsh response. He certainly wasn't satisfied with the pineapple part, but he was somehow used to the ridiculous and humiliating nickname, thanks to the skylark.

"Well, it's true that the school is now unnaturally quiet without the skylark here." Mukuro shrugged. "I guess Hibari Kyoya, the iron fist of Namimori Middle School will just become a legendary character between the future generation of students in this school."

"Well, he can't go around saying 'I will bite you to death' until he's like 30 years old, you know. He will need to leave this school soon – he just had a head start, that's all." Gokudera replied, as Tsuna and Yamamoto nodded.

"So, where did he move to anyways?" Mukuro asked. It wasn't like he was caring for Hibari or anything – he was just curious. Surely that school will be the second school to be ruled by an iron fist, after Namimori Middle School. "I heard that it was somewhere… away from Namimori."

"It's Rakuzan High. You know, that school with one of the Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuro, the captain of the geniuses. The basketball guys with the phantom sixth man in Teiko." Yamamoto said, reading off the lines of the sports magazines he used to read in his first year of Middle School. He usually went straight to the baseball section, but the 5 rising prodigies and 1 unknown phantom sixth man article in the basketball section caught his attention.

They were very interesting guys in Yamamoto's opinion – including the manager of the group who also got a turn to interview. He found himself watching their matches through sports channels if he finished watching all the baseball matches of his favorite teams. Something about their match that always displeased Yamamoto – was that they always needed to crush their opposing team.

"Generation of Miracles? Lame title they have." Gokudera spat. "They're just too proud of themselves." He concluded. Yamamoto shrugged. He didn't mention that in their highschool year, a new rising highschool – Seirin – beaten all of them last year when the Generation of Miracles were all first years in highschool. Probably the school with the phantom sixth man, if Yamamoto remembered correctly.

"Why did Hibari-san's parents send him to that school, anyways? Out of many schools…" Tsuna trailed off. Was it because they wanted Hibari to become involved in sports like basketball? That was most unlikely. Because Rakuzan was this prestigious school for smart kids? Probably not. So was it random? The only option seemed to be the third one.

"A school that's famous for basketball…" Mukuro mumbled, "Unlike the skylark, but alright. Maybe I will visit him…" Mukuro said as he slowly made himself disappear into thin air with his illusions, his trident wrapped in bright indigo flames. Tsuna and the other two just watched their fellow mist guardian disappear, the sun slowly setting behind them.

"Don't you think it would be funny if in that school there's another guy that acts exactly like Hibari? Well, actually, I heard that Akashi Seijuro is a bit like Hibari, but still. It would be funny if they get close, don't you think?" Yamamoto laughed obliviously, as Gokudera threw him an unsatisfied scowl.

"That would be the end of the world. And even if they do become close, I doubt that Hibari would let him enter his room of privacy further. You know how Hibari is. He is self-centered, anti-social, and… aloof. That's why he is the cloud guardian of the family, idiot – why do you think he is the grandson of Alaude, the cloud guardian of the first generation of the Vongola, that was known to be the strongest guardian alive in history?" Gokudera asked rhetorically, and Yamamoto shrugged.

"But it also says that Alaude wasn't all that scary, right? It says that he also showed kindness to a few, and actually opened up to the Vongola family, though not as much to Daemon Spade. I am sure Hibari would open to someone, too."

"I find that very unlikely." Gokudera grumbled, as Tsuna just shrugged, as he finally stared to put away his books and homework in his bag. He hesitated, wondering if he should take his report card with him, then just sighed and stuffed it into his bag as well. Then he picked up the strap, also slumping back on his wooden chair, his left arm supporting his chin. He stared at the sun slowly vanishing downwards between two tall buildings standing side to side.

"I wonder if it will really be alright to let Mukuro meet Hibari-san…" he muttered under his breath quietly so his right hand man wouldn't say anything about it. "I can just hope for the best in the worst situation possible…"

**NEXT MORNING, RAKUZAN HIGH…**

Hibari sighed, as he dragged himself to Rakuzan high. He was still struggling to fight the urge of just running to Namimori and start patrolling around the peaceful town – unfortunately, his parents wouldn't like that, and he couldn't really manage to disappoint his parents. Even Hibari Kyoya wasn't really up to that.

"This school is herbivorous…" he said as he passed by a mall that was just about to open, and a maid café that was still closed. He passed a few other stores that weren't even close to opening their doors to customers yet – maybe he was just too early. Waking up at 5 in the morning was a habit to him – he did it for years to patrol around Namimori. He kept on telling himself that this was a new place, a new school, therefore a place he didn't need to protect – mainly because there should be other people to protect it – but he kept on waking up earlier than necessary anyways.

Thanks to that small habit, the school wasn't even open. He groaned, as he sat down next to the gates, waiting for it to become an entrance. He checked his phone – it was only 5:40 am. Of course the school wasn't open. He groaned again, regretting the fact that he didn't eat breakfast. He could hear Hibird chirp in the distance, and his mood immediately lightened. His parents didn't want the bird to stay at their apartment, so he needed to keep Hibird outside. Well, the bird was smart, so it found its way to him again, so he had no problem with keeping up his meetings with the bird.

"Hibari! Hibari!" the bird chirped as it flew around the prefect- no, now just a student of Rakuzan's head. Hibari wrapped his index finger comfortingly around the bird, as the bird snuggled into his shoulder. Hibari showed a small smile at the bird that he rarely showed to anyone – he probably only showed it to Hibird… and I-pin. He had a soft spot for cute animals, and he couldn't help that, really. After Hibird sang the school anthem of Namimori, the school gates opened, and Hibari entered, being the first one in school. He went up to his classroom, threw his bag on his desk, then went up straight to the rooftop. To his luck, or maybe it was just natural because no one was here yet – the area was empty. Hibari sighed, as he laid himself down on the hard concrete floor, his head cushioned by his hands. His uniform jacket shifted positions time to time as the morning wind blew on them. Hibird also slept on top of his chest, making it look like there was a yellow fluffy ball on the prefect.

The second one to enter school of course, was Akashi Seijuro. He was usually first, so Akashi was indeed surprised when he already saw a familiar black bag pack lying on a desk, but the seat empty – almost like the person had no interest in staying in the classroom. Akashi smirked. It was the new guy. It was him again – Hibari Kyoya.

_And if I am right, he should be at the…_ Akashi stared up at the ceiling, as he slowly put his own bag down on his desk and exited the silent classroom. He walked up the staircase. _… rooftop._

He found the boy sleeping on the floor, his bird – the yellow canary snuggling into the center of his chest. Akashi smirked, as he quietly walked up to where the prefect was. When he reached the boy and looked down on his face, he was surprised for once how innocent the guy could look. He was always putting on a glare or scowl, so he never noticed, but…

"… Cute." Akashi smirked at the boy, as he took out his phone unconsciously and took a picture of the innocent face. Who knows when it would come in handy. The bird woke up, noticing the presence of the new comer. Hibari woke up as well, glaring at Akashi as he sat up. Akashi felt slightly disappointed when the scowl returned, but the image of the boy sleeping still in his phone. He slipped it quietly back into his pocket, hoping the boy didn't notice.

"What… are you doing here." Hibari demanded – he didn't seem to be very happy about the fact that someone interrupted his sleep. Akashi just shrugged, averting his gaze, trying to hide the smirk that was trying to appear.

"Just… enjoying the soothing feeling of the sunlight. Is there a problem with that, Hibari Kyoya?" Akashi asked almost as if nothing was out of normal. Hibari glared at him, pulling down the urge to attack him right away.

"Get out, Akashi Seijuro." Hibari couldn't exactly call this guy a herbivore – judging by some of the moves he showed yesterday, Hibari could easily notice that he wasn't a normal guy either. The aura he let out wasn't simply a one of a herbivore's… more close to a strong omnivore or a just a carnivore. In that way, Hibari did acknowledge Akashi a little bit, but nothing more than that.

Akashi ignored the demand of Hibari, staring at the sun as it slowly rose up into the morning sky. He could hear the sounds of more students entering through the gates, their chatter audible and quite loud. He finally opened his mouth.

"Your name, Hibari Kyoya. Has an interesting meaning to it." Akashi smirked sadistically at the boy, as Hibari stood up, glaring at the basketball player. "Spectacular skylark. Well, of course Hibari doesn't exactly mean skylark, but that's how it sounds like when you say it aloud…" Hibari scowled, reminding himself of the ridiculous nickname Mukuro gave him. Was it necessary – that everyone needed to make a fuss out of his name?

"I will surely bite you to death, Akashi Seijuro." Hibari said, finally whipping his tonfas out. He couldn't hold back the urge anymore – it was irresistible. Akashi smirked, as he quietly took out his scissors from his pocket.

"Do you actually think you can win, Hibari Kyoya? I am Akashi Seijuro." Akashi paused. "I always win, and therefore I am always right." Hibari smirked, getting more interested in the fight.

"Well, let's see if that prideful sentence of yours will last in the air. I am Hibari Kyoya. I will bite you to death, Akashi Seijuro." Hibari said as he threw a tonfa in the air, aiming it towards Akashi. Akashi smirked, as he dodged it swiftly to the side, and threw his own scissors towards the boy, who just blocked it with his tonfas.

They performed each of their moves at eachother, none of them as affective it should've been on normal people. That just intensified the match, both participants getting into it even more and more. Hibari quickened his pace, and so did Akashi, as he reached for new pairs of scissors. Just when they were both about the clash and fight eachother face-to-face, a new voice entered the scene.

"Hm~ already found someone to go against, Hibari Kyoya? I am hurt… Kufufu…"

Hibari immediately threw a tonfa without thinking towards where the voice was heard. He didn't even need to think about whom it was and what he needed to do – because he already knew who the voice belonged to. Akashi frowned, as he saw a puff of indigo colored flames appear, revealing a tall male with a rather odd hairstyle. Was that a pineapple he was trying to imitate?

"Pineapple. Out. Of. My. Sight." Hibari growled, and Akashi could easily tell the two were on bad terms. And being the observant one he was, he could also sense rivalry – well, it was rather obvious that those two fought a lot.

"You can't take away my rights of movement or transportation, Hibari Kyoya. No, should I say… skylark?" Mukuro smiled slyly, and Akashi finally understood why Hibari was scowling so much when he called him a Spectacular 'skylark'. Of course, someone was calling him one already.

"Mind your own business, pineapple. This place isn't a place where you can just come and leave as you please. Go back to where you belong, before I bite you to death." Hibari glared, raising his tonfas, but Mukuro didn't even seem to consider the idea of going back. Instead, he glanced at Akashi with a raised eyebrow, and then suddenly, disappeared. Hibari growled and turned, knowing exactly where the illusionist was.

"Kufufu… Mr. Scissors… your name is?" Mukuro asked, now behind Akashi's back. Akashi glared, taking a step back. He couldn't feel his presence… and besides, how could he even move through the air without getting noticed? Surely he couldn't make his body transparent – that was absurd. _But first thing's first,_ Akashi thought, _I need to do something about that ridiculous nickname of Mr. Scissors. _

"Akashi Seijuro. It might be a pleasure if you introduce yourself before vanishing into dust and flames again." Akashi replied coldly, as Mukuro smirked. _This is almost like a second Hibari Kyoya… _Mukuro thought, then reconsidered that. _Just with more polite words and manners._

"Rokudo Mukuro, at your service. Now, shall we start?" Mukuro chuckled, as he waved his trident in the air, and made an illusion of a burning column of fire wrapped in lotus flowers and vines. Akashi's eyes widened, getting even more confused. But he remained expressionless anyways, because he knew that showing his feelings was only an action that satisfied the enemy. He took another few steps back, debating with himself whether he should attack of defend.

"Pineapple, don't get ahead of yourself. There are moves that you are allowed to use in front of normal citizens…. And whatnot." Hibari warned, as Mukuro shrugged. Personally, Hibari also wanted to start taking out his box weapons and fight seriously, but this Akashi guy… wasn't exactly in the mafia, and therefore neither Mukuro or Hibari were permitted to use violent attacks on him or in front of him. It was a rule that Tsuna set up for specifically the two guardians, knowing that unless he put up a rule like this, they wouldn't listen. At all. And it wasn't like those two were the types to follow orders, but… well, it was a fair deal since Tsuna paid the price.

Soon after, he dismissed his illusions, and disappeared into mid air once again. Then he appeared in front of Akashi, and chuckled. Akashi growled, throwing his scissors at Mukuro. Unfortunately, Mukuro disappeared again, and appeared behind his back. Akashi swiftly turned, and managed to kick Mukuro's arm, as he did fairly master all the martial arts he knew of. Mukuro looked startled for a moment, then started getting a little more serious on Akashi.

"Strong for a normal being, I see." Mukuro mumbled under his breath, as he waved his trident sideways, as Akashi dodged by moving backward, then side stepping as he threw 3 pairs of scissors in Mukuro's direction. He had a lot of questions to ask both the new student and the pineapple, but he decided to put them aside for now and engage himself in the fight. It's been a while since he actually met a strong opponent that was hard to beat.

Suddenly, Mukuro disappeared again. Now, Akashi sort of had an idea of how this guy liked to move around, so he turned to kick Mukuro again. Mukuro chuckled.

"Already seeing through my illusions. Indeed, you are a genius and prodigy like others say, Akashi Seijuro. No wonder our skylark over here grew interest." Hibari growled, while just standing by the sides. He didn't really want to interfere, because it was interesting. He wanted to see if that Akashi guy was really strong enough to beat Mukuro in hand to hand combat.

"But…" Mukuro smirked, as he disappeared again, this time making sure he took a different course. Akashi's eyes widened, as he was pushed forward abruptly. He coughed, as he stumbled, trying to catch his balance. Then he bumped into something soft. It was Hibari.

In Hibari's case, he was totally off-guard, basically because he was sort of playing with Hibird who was now back on his finger. He never noticed Akashi was stumbling towards him, until it was a little too late to dodge. Hibari cursed under his breath as Akashi grasped his arm and he fell backward.

Akashi's eyes widened as they fell, Hibari on the bottom and him on the top. He cursed in his mind, hearing Hibari curse quietly as well. Mukuro looked startled himself – he had no idea that they would actually crash into eachother and-

Hibari's eyes widened as he felt something warm touch his lips. Akashi's eyes widened as he was aware of what he was doing. His left hand was grasping Hibari's arm, his right hand was just sprawled on the floor, though slightly supporting him so that he didn't really land on Hibari. But…

Their lips were touching. Easily said – they were _kissing._ Mukuro stood there awkwardly, regretting the fact that he didn't have a phone or a camera on him at the moment. But he stared, not knowing what to do for a while.

Akashi finally gained his sanity back as he rolled off as quickly as he could, sitting up again. Hibari just laid down where he was for a few seconds, his eyes wide and his back slightly aching because of the sudden hit. He grunted where his head was buzzing in the inside with pain. But when he finally noticed what Akashi had just- no, it was more like Mukuro – pushed Akashi towards him and made them freaking bump into eachother and-

Kiss.

Hibari flushed as he sat up as quickly as he could, his arm over his mouth. He glared at Mukuro with hate, as he stood up and ran to attack the illusionist. Mukuro laughed, enjoying the flushed face of one Hibari Kyoya.

"My, my, Hibari Kyoya, our Vongola's skylark… was that your first kiss?" Mukuro asked, as Hibari just continued to whip his tonfas with much energy in the air. Mukuro, however, just chuckled as he blocked the flying attacks with his trident.

Akashi was still quite dazed, but his eyes were wide.

"Um…" Akashi's eyes widened as he saw Reo standing at the entrance. "So like, that kiss… uh, rough, Sei-chan."

"Reo, since when-" Akashi was about send a scowl, but Reo stood there uncomfortably, now watching Hibari and Mukuro's battle intensify. "I was here since um, I saw you two… kiss. I opened the door, because the teacher said I needed to check on something, and uh… so what's your relationship with the guy over there?"

"Reo, it isn't-"

"Don't tell me, Sei-chan, he is your new boyfriend?" Reo asked, as Akashi glared heavily. Mukuro smirked with smug expression plastered all over his face.

"Well… it seems like it's time for me to leave, skylark…" Mukuro chuckled, as he disappeared into a puff of indigo flames. Akashi stood up, as Reo's eyes widened at the sight. He had no idea was going on, so he gave Akashi a questioning look, but Akashi just shook his head in response.

"He isn't my boyfriend. It was merely… an accident." Akashi replied, as Reo stared at him suspiciously. Akashi sighed, knowing that his excuse was pathetic and illogical. Surely, a part of his mind had shut down after the kiss. He wanted to curse the so called prideful Rokudo Mukuro.

"So… even though he's not your boyfriend, you guys kissed. Sei-chan, you know if you're not in a relationship, kissing can often lead to misunderstanding, like-"

"Like now, Reo. It was an accident. Do you comprehend my words, Reo? It was an accident." Akashi glared, as Reo frowned he opened his mouth to reply.

"An accidental kiss is still a kiss, Sei-chan. Let's not make this even more hard to understand. And is that-" Reo glanced at Hibari, who looked like he seriously wanted to jump off the building and commit suicide. Something made Reo think that he would survive, but he didn't mention it. "The new student? That's just giving more of the reason to make rumors spread, Sei-chan-"

"Rumors certainly would not spread, Reo," Akashi paused, as he took out his scissors. "If you _do not_ speak of this particular occasion that you saw. This is an order, Mibuchi Reo. Do not put this event on the tips of your mouth." Reo frowned, as his mouth twisted into a complaint. Then he decided to shut up. Akashi nodded, as he walked past Reo.

Reo glanced at Hibari, who was obviously not thinking of moving until they left. He also walked away, following Akashi down the stairs.

**AFTERSCHOOL…**

"Ah! Aominecchi, that was supposed to be mine-"

"Who says so? The person who takes it first is the owner, duh."

"Ah~ Murasakibaracchi, can you give me another one?"

"Mm~ no. Ki-chin took too much…"

"But Aominecchi was the one who stole all of them!"

"Kise, shut up."

"Ah, not Midorimacchi too!"

"Kise-kun, it would be nice if you did lower your volume. You are already attracting enough attention by your existence yourself, so it would be nice if you didn't attract people or fan girls any further."

"Kurokocchi, that's so mean!"

"Oi, Satsuki, what time is it?"

"It's only 4, Dai-chan."

Akashi sighed. They were sitting around a rectangular table in Maji burgers, eating a dinner-ish meal. It was one of the few days the former members of Teiko, the Generation of Miracles decided to meet – basically because they were all free that day, and those days were rare. Momoi suggested that they should meet, and so she scheduled it all up immediately when they agreed.

"Ah, by the way Akashicchi, I heard from Reocchi that you kissed a new student?" Kise thought for a while and added, putting a frenchfry into his mouth. "Reocchi did say it was an accidental kiss, but he also said it was still a kiss anyways so it counted. Ne, Akashicchi, so is this student… your new boyfriend?"

Akashi barely caught himself in time to cough and spit the contents in his mouth onto the table. The Generation of Miracles' eyes all widened, some frozen. Aomine spluttered, as Momoi squealed. Kuroko's normally expressionless face was now showing pure shock, and same went for the others. Midorima fake-coughed, expressing his surprise in another way, as Murasakibara stopped chewing on his 7th burger. Kise looked quite oblivious, though his eyes were unbelieving.

_Reo… let's see what happens to you tomorrow… _Akashi inwardly kicked the table in frustration.

"I don't actually uh, begrudge the poor victim. I mean, Akashi as your boyfriend would be tough. But I thought your parents were against homosexuality, Akashi, do they know that-"

"Daiki." Akashi growled, as Aomine shut up.

"Eh, so Aka-chin has a new crush?" Murasakibara asked, as Akashi sighed heavily, getting tired.

"No, Atsushi, I am not in such a relationship or having useless feelings for a new student in our school. We just… it was an accident." Akashi's inner self asked him about the 'useless feelings' part. Maybe it was a lie. Akashi did not know.

"But you kissed, right?" Momoi asked, a pink tint spread across her cheeks. "That's so cute!"

Akashi groaned mentally, wondering where it all went wrong. Everything was actually fine until that Rokudo Mukuro interrupted their fight.

"We… kissed, yes, if that's how you would like to put it. But it was an accident, and that fact wouldn't change." Akashi sighed, as his inner self brought back the feelings. _His lips were soft… _Akashi caught himself thinking, and mentally slapped himself. This was unlike him. Akashi Seijuro, getting so turned up and helpless because one simple kiss-

_Your first kiss, _his thoughts echoed. He groaned quietly.

"Well, Akashi," Midorima mumbled, "It did say in the show today that the Sagittarius would have an unexpected meeting and event happening, so they might want to stay away from people who they don't know very well… but I never paid much attention to it, because I was pretty sure nothing would happen. Well, it just proves that the show is reliable and accurate." Midorima said as he reached for his bottle of coke. Akashi personally took note that he should take interest in that so called horoscope shows, though he was going to avoid the lucky items. Those things were tedious.

"Akashi-kun, I won't say anything about your personal life, because I am not supposed to interfere, but isn't a relationship with a new student too early? And just like Aomine-kun has mentioned, your parents were against you having such affection on males, right? And that new student…" Kuroko trailed off, deciding that it was safe not to continue. Akashi looked tired enough for the time being.

"It was an accident, as I was trying to improvise, Tetsuya. The new student… he is just out of the lines of ordinary too. I simply thought he was interesting. It wasn't my intention for leading the situation like this." Akashi managed to regain his composure.

"I think one stubborn, out-of-normal human being is enough for one school-" Aomine stopped mid-sentence as a scissor flew past him, getting stuck on the red cushion behind him in which he was leaning on.

"Mind repeating what you have just said, Daiki?" Akashi asked, putting his hand down. Aomine shook his head rapidly. Kise, who just happened to be sitting next to Aomine, let out a small shriek, almost letting his burger fall on the ground.

"So, what's the unlucky guy's name, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara asked, expressionless but curious to know. Akashi wondered what was it with being unlucky, but he opened his mouth to reply anyways.

"Hibari Kyoya."

"Spectacular skylark? You can't be serious." Aomine frowned, but Akashi ignored him. He quite liked the name – it fit the boy quite nicely, whether others were fond of it or not.

"Oh, I think I heard of him." Kise mumbled, food in his mouth. Midorima wrinkled his nose in disgust, but didn't comment for once because he was curious himself. "His… um, family is quite famous among some people who do business. It sounds like from generations ago, his family was filled with famous people. His great great something something grandfather made this big organization called, uh, forgot its name, and his great grandfather was a corporal in the army or something. And his mother is a famous model, though she isn't using her real name. His dad is really rich, as he owns the 'SKY Ent.'"

Momoi's eyes widened in surprise, and so did a few others.

"That 'SKY Ent.'? That great company that is known as one of the 3 biggest and rich companies in Japan?" Momoi exclaimed, as Aomine winced at the volume. Akashi raised his eyebrow. He wasn't exactly aware of that. He usually knew what was happening in the business world, and of course he knew of the 'SKY Ent.', but the thought never occurred to him.

"Yeah. It seems like Hibari Takuya, the owner, doesn't seem to care what his son does. Well, so they just left him alone for his whole life, I heard, but I never expected him to actually transfer schools." Kise said as he nibbled on his straw.

"Great. Both rich. Both weird. Both powerful like fuck. Awesome combination." Aomine quietly grumbled, earning another deathly glare from Akashi.

"Well, Akashi, your father might approve your relationship, seeing the background of that new student. Do you happen to know the zodiac of him? I might just be able to find how well your relationship will work." Midorima suggested, a very small smirk on his face.

"Thank you for being considerate, Shintaro, but I refuse your request." Akashi replied, raising his right eyebrow uncomfortably.

"But Akashi-kun, if the kiss was accidental… what was the cause?" Kuroko questioned, as the scattered attention immediately joined together and focused on Akashi again. Akashi sighed, not really knowing what to say. He didn't want to mention Mukuro's existence. Things will get too confusing if he did – when Akashi himself had no idea what the true identity of Mukuro was. So instead, he came up with a really debatable excuse, that didn't even make sense to him – but in a way, the truth.

"I tripped."

The Generation of Miracles frowned. The Akashi Seijuro. The perfect Akashi Seijuro. Tripping?

Something wasn't right there.

**AT AKASHI'S APARTMENT…**

Akashi sighed as he threw his bag on the couch and he laid himself on the single bed of his room. Well, the good thing about living alone and having your own apartment was that… no parents were here to bother you about how was your day and everything. Of course, since his mother passed away, Akashi didn't have a parent to ask him such questions. But even so, it was soothing.

Akashi pulled out his phone from his uniform pants, before he could throw them in the laundry. He changed into a simple striped T-shit and loose training pants, and slumped down on his couch again. He unlocked the screen, sliding a finger across the surface. He immediately went to his galleries and touched the photo that was taken most recently.

Hibari's face appeared, still looking calm, like nothing ever bothered him. And he still looked cute in the photo, no matter how much Akashi tried to deny it. He smirked, making it into his home screen. The photo would actually manage to lighten his mood on some frustrating and stressful days. A smile spread across the captain's face, as he put his phone down. He remembered the kiss.

_His lips were soft… not to mention he smells like green tea. _Akashi thought, as he tried to bring back all the memories he could from the certain event. Hibari Kyoya… truly becoming his center of interest. It made him want to look into him further, find out more about him and his background, also his true identity.

He was Akashi Seijuro… so of course those things weren't that difficult to accomplish. Some pushed and stressed efforts, and he would find out the necessary information. He picked up his phone again and unlocked the screen, as he stared into the photo. Now, the only challenge was…

"That you will win, you say?" Akashi smirked. "My words are absolute. I will make you mine, Hibari Kyoya… lets see who will follow who's words in the very end of this tug of war."

He turned off his phone and allowed himself to stand up and go sleep.

**End of chapter.**

**Hey guys, sorry for the late chapter. Yes, this was supposed to be updated like yesterday, but things didn't turn out pretty, because my laptop went hazard and turned off before I could save my document. I had to type up the whole thing all over again, and so I am back with a lot more content that should've been in this chapter…**

**So yes, Akashi was OOC, Hibari was OOC. But hey, how am I supposed to make this story NOT OOC? I tried to keep them in character – really, I tried. Didn't work out very well, because my fan girl instincts kept on kicking in, but I managed.**

**To answer a few questions, yes, I finally managed to decide who will be the seme and who will be the so called uke. As you guys may have all guessed through this chapter, yes, the seme is Akashi, the one and only captain, and the uke is Hibari Kyoya, the Iron Fist. **

**The reason is because there are rare occasions where Akashi is the uke, and it didn't seem right for me too, when I did some research. Apparently, Akashi is TALLER than Hibari, and Hibari is indeed LIGHTER than Akashi. So it seemed right to make Hibari the uke… and besides, there are hundreds of stories where Hibari is uke out there in this website. 6918 fans here, anyone?**

**But ok, stopping with my blabbering, thanks for the support. Lets move onto the preview…**

**PREVIEW: POSSESSIVE CHAPTER 3!**

"**Akashi Seijuro, out of my sight."**

"**Your birthday is soon, it seems. May 5****th****? Childrens Day… how cute."**

"**Akashi-kun, are you sure he isn't your boyfriend? You seem to be fond of him."**

"**Akashi Seijuro, get away from me. I can't think straight when you're around."**

"**Ne, Aka-chin… you want to kiss him don't you?"**

"**Be mine, Hibari Kyoya, unless…"**

"**Fine, herbivore, but remember that I will bite you to death later on if I land my hands on that photo of yours."**

**While Hibari's birthday is approaching, Akashi recognizes his feelings for the skylark… he manages to pulls his temptations down, but what's with the blackmailing… and making Hibari into his personal slave? Stay tuned for POSSESSIVE: Chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"_Have you ever been blackmailed on your birthday before?"_

Akashi groaned slightly as he sat up on his bed. It was Saturday, to his luck – May third. He tried to remember what he was planning to do that day, thinking of what he kept on mumbling to himself the day before. He stared at his home screen and finally remembered. A mysterious smile spread across his handsome face, as Akashi swept the surface of his head a little, smoothing out the hair that were sticking up.

_Smartphones, _he thought, _are very useful nowadays, seeing how you can see the one you wish to see right away even when they are nowhere near you… you just need a photo of them and set it as your home screen. _Akashi chuckled, as he closed the screen of his phone as it turned black again. Akashi stood up, yawning as he headed to his kitchen to brew himself a cup of coffee. The smell of coffee beans filled the room, as Akashi made himself some toast and sat down on his desk, the bread in his mouth.

"Where should I start…" He mumbled to himself, trying to remember anyone he knew that might be related to Hibari or his family. Did he have a family member or a friend of his father that worked at 'SKY Ent.'? He thought, staring up at the ceiling for a while, as he went to pour himself the coffee into his mug.

Finally, he took out his phone again and pressed the numbers on the keyboard that he memorized from memory. He was going to call his old cousin, Akashi Mihae. They never really met eachother, except when his father and him went to the Akashi family's reunion that they did every year. He waited for her to pick up the phone, sipping the bitter coffee that traveled down his dry throat.

"Hello? Akashi Mihae from SKY Ent. speaking." A smooth, silky voice echoed from the other line, as Akashi put down his coffee mug. He finally opened his mouth to speak.

"It's Seijuro, Mihae-aniki." He mumbled. The name sounded weird as he pronounced it – he never called his cousin after all, and it was his first time addressing her as 'Mihae-aniki.' His cousin seemed to be startled as well, surprised that out of all people, Akashi Seijuro was the one.

"Seijuro. May I ask you of your reason for calling me at such a time?" She questioned, as if nothing was unusual about this conversation. Akashi was glad that Mihae was good at listening to people, not like her mother. His aunt was rather… well, talkative.

"I wanted to ask you of something – something about your boss. His name was…" Akashi raised his left eyebrow, trying to remember the name that he barely heard the day before when Kise was telling them about who and what did that man exactly do and all. Mihae didn't really reply for a while, so Akashi, being the patient one he was, waited for her to reply.

"His name is Hibari Takuya. But what about him?" She asked, as Akashi took another quiet sip from his mug.

"I want you to research everything you can – his family, his ancestors, what his family does – everything." Akashi said, as Mihae, once again, didn't reply. "I know it is bothersome, but I promise I will pay you back." He added, as he heard a loud, long sigh from the other line.

"No, there is no need for you to pay back. It's just that… it's just that, it doesn't seem right for me. I owe Hibari Takuya. Not to mention, I owe his whole family. I actually know the son a little – he is one stubborn lad. But he has a soft side for cute animals, which I find adorable about him." Mihae seemed to be chuckling to herself. Akashi smirked, remembering the bird that Hibari brought around all over the place.

"You know my email address don't you? Can you send the information you found through this, and I will… I will read it." Akashi said, as Mihae frowned from the other line.

"Say, Seijuro, why do you need to know about him?" Mihae questioned quietly, her voice smooth and calm but at the same time, like any other member of the Akashi bloodline, intimidating and in an ordering manner. Akashi was used to this, so he didn't really care, but he decided to tell her. She was the one collecting the information after all – it wasn't him.

"I have to do some research about someone I know. I want to approach that person, but I barely know anything about him. This is the only way I might get closer to that person… but it seemed difficult to find out so much information at once, by myself. I needed help from someone I could trust."

"I'm honored, Seijuro." Mihae chuckled, "You trust me even though we barely had a proper conversation before."

"We are having one right now." He replied, as her cousin continued to let out soft chuckles at the opposite end of the line.

"I will email you when I find the information. It wouldn't take very long, I promise. Check your inbox around…" Mihae's voice trailed off, as if she was checking the time and estimating about when she will be done. "Around… ten. Wait for about an hour, and I will be done."

Akashi was startled at how fast his cousin was going to be abled to research all the information in such a short amount of time (not to mention, she was going to have to type all that information within that hour). _But again_, he thought, _she is a part of the Akashi family. It's normal to be extraordinarily professional in a certain topic, so and so on._ They hung up, as Akashi put down his coffee mug on the table. He stretched his arms a little, and then walked back towards his room and sat down in front of his laptop, as he turned it on and waited for it to load, sipping a bit of his coffee from his mug.

He opened a new browser, and tried to type in 'Hibari Takuya' in the search bar, but refrained himself from doing so and typed in 'Hibari Kyoya'. He clicked 'enter', as a few links showed up on the rectangular screen. Some seemed to be talking about someone else, so he skipped them. Finally, he came to a website where it talked about him – though Akashi had no idea where this person gathered all this information.

It started off with normal information, like:

_Name: Hibari Kyoya_

_Age: 17 (present)_

_Birthday: May 5__th_

_Blood type: AB_

_Social Status: Student_

_Mother: Kuriko Ayane (fake name)_

_Father: Hibari Takuya_

Akashi was slightly disappointed that that was it. But again, Hibari didn't seem to be the type of guy to allow all of his personal information to slip out into the Internet. Akashi smirked, as he paused to stare at the birthday section. It was May 5th. Today was May 3rd… 2 days. Therefore, it was Monday. A school day. Akashi's smirk widened, as he opened another browser, leaving the website there. This time, he searched in 'Hibari Takuya'.

As expected, a bunch of websites appeared, involving key words like 'SKY Ent.' and his wife's name, Kuriko Ayane. Apparently that was her fake name, according to both Kise and the websites, so Akashi decided to not stay on that topic for long. He hesitated for a while, wondering what website we was supposed to check first. In the end, he couldn't help but click on Wikipedia. The place wasn't very accurate and reliable at times, but Akashi decided that to rather start on a small website, it was better to start on a large one that contained the overall information. He could go to the details later on and decide what website is probably the most accurate and believable.

A bunch of black and sometimes highlighted and underlined blue words and numbers appeared on the screen, a picture of the man on the right hand side of the page. Akashi noticed that Hibari's father looked exactly like him – just that his hair color was dark brown and a bit longer than Hibari's. Akashi scrolled down the page.

_So it seems like most of the article is about 'SKY Ent.', but… _Akashi frowned as he came to the end of the page. We closed it, and leaned back on his chair. Most of the information did contain some parts about Hibari Takuya's life when he was young, when he was married, and very short and small parts about his son. That was normal – nothing weird or peculiar. But if there was something to question about the page and its amount of information… _it's too short. It's not detailed. Maybe because its Wikipedia? No; then it should contain the largest amount of information about Hibari Takuya. _

"I just have to be thinking too deep about this…" Akashi mumbled to himself. "How unlike me, the Akashi Seijuro." He said as he sat back up straight on his chair. He opened his email, and was impressed to see that Mihae had actually already sent the necessary information. Akashi opened the text, and skimmed it while scrolling down the mail.

_**Here is the information you asked for. I divided it into sections of Hibari Takuya, his wife, and his son. Read it carefully.**_

_**Hibari Takuya, easily to be said, is a rich businessman that owns the SKY Ent. as you may already be aware of. He started the company when he was about 22, which is considerably young, and focused on the growth of the company and its external connections with several other corporations and companies that might help him in the future. After exactly 2 years, SKY Ent. settled as one of the biggest and influential companies in Japan, and stood in the Top 20 companies in the whole world. He began to relax a little with his work, but maintain the quality and level of completion in material throughout the whole company. When he was 26, he fell in love with Kuriko Ayane, the top model of the most famous magazine for teenage girls in Japan. This was a surprise, because everyone had thought of Hibari Takuya as a man who would never be involved in such romantic relationships, and so was Kuriko Ayane, as she was famous for her reputation of turning down hundreds of men who worked with her. A year later, they get married.**_

_**Another interesting fact that I found out, was that after Hibari Kyoya, their son was born, (specifically when Hibari Takuya was 28 and Kuriko Ayane was 27) about 15 years after that, when his son attended Namimori Middle school, it is rumored that Hibari Takuya had cleared some connections for money purposes with other surrounding companies – easily to be said, he cut off any kind of connection related to those companies that had actually been the main reason why SKY Ent. was so popular. The weird thing is, usually when one company does this, they are destined to fall from their place and lose their proud title and in the end, vanishes. But SKY Ent. went the total opposite direction of this – their popularity increased without helps from surrounding others, and stood on the Top 1 company of Japan last year – almost as if they had an invisible supporter. As a result, SKT Ent. is a company and business center that everyone knows throughout the whole world, and definitely people of Japan.**_

_**Enough about Hibari Takuya – here goes Kuriko Ayane. Her real name seems to be Murasakibara Atsuko. She-**_

Akashi paused. 'Murasakibara' Atsuko? He quietly reminded himself of how Murasakibara told him in their Middle school years, he had a rich and pretty aunt who provided him packages of snacks every week or so, each one filled with chips, candies, and chocolates that were all his favorite types of flavors. _But… _Akashi frowned, everything suddenly making sense. The day when they had met all together and Maji Burgers, Murasakibara looked curious until Akashi had mentioned Hibari. His expression didn't change, but he didn't say anything after that. Akashi sighed, deciding that it was better to come to the topic later on.

_**She is very tall – a little shorter than her husband, but very tall for an average Japanese female. She started modeling when she was 13, scouted by small agency – her parents and family seemed to have been the reason she started this career – they were very supportive, and she didn't want to let her parents down. Eventually after 2 or 3 years, her popularity as a model shot up, and soon she was one of the most famous models throughout Japan. She also worked for SKY Ent. a few times – for an advertisement, it seems. An interesting thing was that she was very young compared to her other siblings – when she was in elementary school, her eldest brother was 23, and married another woman. When she was 25, she met Hibari Takuya in her work place while she was filming some kind of movie, and eventually the two fell in love with eachother. She started visiting his office often, giving excuses about how it was just greeting the owner since she was working in his company. However a year after, she announces to the media that she was going to get married, creating havoc and at the same time, angering several fans. She gives birth a few years later as well, and that kid is Hibari Kyoya. And as you know, despite her old age, she is still famous and a wannabe for new models like Kise Ryouta, Horikichi Mai, or Horuichi Mako – you know, the rising models. **_

_**Before I move onto Hibari Kyoya, I just wanted to give you some information about Hibari Takuya and his family line – well, ancestors. It seems to be that his family line was packed with warriors from the Edo period, and from there on, it stretches to other countries like France. It seems like his great-great-something-something grandfather was the founder of this enormous group called the CEDEF – he was from France, his name was Alaude, and there are rumors that he was in the mafia. I couldn't find out what kind of organization CEDEF was; I only know that they still exist now, and they have strong ties with a certain mafia family. I couldn't find out much more.**_

_**Lastly, Hibari Kyoya, the one that is Kuriko Ayane's and Hibari Takuya's son. To be honest, this kid is a genius. He had already surpassed average students in college years ago, and that was why his parents hadn't said much about his studies. Instead, they bought an entire town for him, it seems – the name of the town is Namimori. He attended the Middle school over there, and created a group called the Disciplinary Committee – a group that basically disciplined and protected the students in the school. Hibari was apparently the legendary Iron Fist, undefeatable and always the bloodthirsty wolf that was protective of his school. It sounded like he was absent a few times for unknown reasons – some say that they saw him fighting with weird people, some say that he is a part of some gangster group. They are all rumors, so I chose not to believe them without firm evidence. He has a soft spot for small and adorable animals, and that's why he has a pet canary on his shoulder. I found out that his mother wanted him to attend at least high school, so he did – he was actually planning to move to Yosen, because that was where his cousin was, but for some reason, his parents decided to make him transfer to Rakuzan – mainly because Namimori is further away from Rakuzan than Yosen. **_

_**Well, that was all I could find out. Good luck, Seijuro.**_

_**Mihae**_

Akashi thought about this whole situation for a while. He tried to clear his mind. Some important points that he actually needed at the moment – the fact that Kuriko Ayane was actually Murasakibara's aunt, and that Hibari and Murasakibara were indeed, cousins. There was point that caught his attention though – the part about CEDEF, saying that that group had strong ties with the mafia.

_Firstly, I would… _Akashi thought in his mind, as he pressed some numbers into his phone, the screen blinking each time he punched the buttons too hard. He put the phone to his ear, and after a few seconds somebody picked up.

"Aka-chin?" Murasakibara spoke lazily from the other line. It seemed like he was munching on another snack bar – because he could hear the crunches all over the phone. Akashi remained silent for a while, until he finally replied.

"Atsushi. Come to Maji Burgers by 12. This is an order." Akashi demanded, as Murasakibara stopped munching on his snack bar. He seemed puzzled for a while, wondering why Akashi was ordering to do such a thing, but the giant didn't complain. He gave a hum of approval, being the obedient one to Akashi he was. They hung up, and Akashi was glad for once that it wasn't Kise or Aomine who was the cousin was Hibari, but Murasakibara.

Akashi threw his phone on the couch, and checked the time. It was halfway past 11. He shrugged, quickly getting dressed into a long sleeved, plain black shirt and loose trousers as he picked up his phone and wallet as he pushed his feet lazily through his basketball shoes as he grabbed the keys from the side and went outside. He quickly caught a taxi passing by, and headed to the place, still trying to gather his scattered thoughts and the new facts.

_It kind of explains, because in some ways those two do seem similar… _Akashi thought as he stared at the blurred view outside the window. He tried to imagine Hibari and Murasakibara being cousins – it was fresh and new, but it wasn't that striking. Akashi decided that it did make perfect sense in some ways – well, expect the difference in height. Considering the fact that both of his parents were tall, Hibari was pretty short. Not that Akashi had a problem with it.

He paid the driver as he stepped out of the vehicle and went into the shop. Murasakibara's tall figure caught his eye almost immediately – it was hard not to notice that gigantic body and that bright purple hair. Not to mention that Murasakibara was always eating something, so he usually had a lot of food on his tray.

"Atsushi." Akashi greeted, sitting on the opposite side as Murasakibara, facing the giant. Murasakibara blinked for a while, then finally mumbled a small greeting under his breath though muffled bits of food.

"Why did you want me to meet me, Aka-chin? And here I was thinking that you probably called Mine-chin and Ki-chin as well… and you never only call me on weekends." Murasakibara said as he popped another fry into his mouth. This was true – because Akashi rarely called only one the Miracles to meet with him – Midorima and Kuroko being an exception. He usually called them all together in one place, and if he was only calling one, it was usually about how they should improve their individual skills or about their behavior during practice. But that was when they were in Middle school – none of those happened now.

"I would move straight to the point, Atsushi." Akashi started, and Murasakibara listened. "Are you by any chance, related to Hibari Kyoya through blood?" he asked, and Murasakibara's movements seemed to pause for a while. There was uncomfortable silence for a while, but eventually Murasakibara gave in.

"Yes. I knew Aka-chin would probably find out soon, but not this soon…" Murasakibara mumbled as he sipped the cup of coke next to him. "Well, it's Aka-chin we're talking about, anyways." Akashi stared as the giant gulped the beverage for a while before he put the plastic cup down on the tray again.

"Why didn't you say anything about your relationship that day, when we were all together?" Akashi questioned, and Murasakibara seemed to think about his answer for a while, as if this whole thing mattered to him as well – and in which, Akashi presumed, probably did.

"Hiba-chin doesn't like me talking about him. He doesn't like his identity being exposed, because he doesn't enjoy crowds. And obviously, if people know about his parents' social status, then crowds wouldn't stop following him. That's why I decided not to say anything in front of Ki-chin and Mine-chin. Those two are not trustworthy for such information." Akashi nodded, because he had to agree with those few points. When it was about secrets, then Kise and Aomine weren't the first ones people would turn to.

"Explain what you know about him." Akashi demanded, folding his arms. Murasakibara again, seemed to be thinking about what to say first. Finally, he opened his mouth and started.

"Hiba-chin is very anti-social. He doesn't like to talk with other people, and he has a weird way of talking, telling people that either they are herbivores, omnivores, or carnivores. I never saw Hiba-chin calling anyone a carnivore so far, though. He calls himself a carnivore, though, and mostly other people are herbivores to him. He calls me an omnivore, but that's about it." He paused. "Hiba-chin and I never really met eachother often, but we kept intact. Aunt Atsuko wanted us to hang around one another, because Hiba-chin didn't have any friends. So I think we did talk to eachother, and Hiba-chin didn't hate me as much as other people. He said it was because I was quiet, and I rarely ever bothered him while he was working with the stuff at his school. We met time to time in Middle school too, and I still talk to him time to time." Murasakibara said, and Akashi closed his eyes, processing the information.

"If you two knew eachother since Middle school then shouldn't he know that you were one of 'us'?" Akashi frowned, now wondering why Hibari didn't know him if was cousins with Murasakibara. Surely, he should've heard the term or title of Generation of Miracles at least once.

"Mm… Hiba-chin was never interested on what was happening around him; he only cared about himself. He did know that I played basketball, and that there was a group called the Generation of Miracles, but that was all he knew. He never asked me about what happened in school after all, and I never asked him either. We usually only talked about our parents, and random topics."

_Ah, that explains. _Akashi thought to himself, as Murasakibara took another big bite of the cheeseburger in front of him. Akashi took a bite of a fry himself, as the salt melted into his tongue. As he thought of other things he needed to know. Suddenly, his phone beeped, showing his lock screen of Hibari. Murasakibara saw that and remained expressionless for a while, until looking back at Akashi.

"Ne, Aka-chin." Murasakibara started, "are you interested in Hiba-chin?" the giant asked, and Akashi looked up, noticing the fact that his phone was beeping, showing the lock screen. He turned it off, deciding that he would check the message later.

"I am." Akashi smirked. "He is very…" Akashi trailed off, trying to find the right word. "… he is very mysterious in ways, and also very attractive. It makes me…" Akashi paused. "It makes me feel weird, as if he is stirring up feelings. I am not sure what it is though."

"Hiba-chin won't like that." Murasakibara commented, as Akashi chuckled.

"I noticed. He is indeed very protective of himself in some ways. Very secretive as well. Makes me want to possess him." Akashi said, licking his lips. Murasakibara remained silent as he stared at Akashi's phone screen for a while, and then turning his attention back to Akashi.

"Ne, Aka-chin… you want to kiss him don't you?" Akashi's eyes narrowed dangerously as Murasakibara made this certain comment. "The way you talk about him." Murasakibara added, "it's almost as if you want him. And as far as I can tell, you want him pretty bad." Akashi's glare softened, because he knew this wasn't a total lie. He was being the illogical one here.

"I guess I do." Akashi paused. "Though, father wouldn't approve such actions."

Murasakibara didn't say anything, knowing what Akashi was talking about better than anyone. Akashi's father was homophobic – he didn't like males hooking up with males, nor females hooking up with females. He wanted his son to marry a decent woman from a wealthy family and give birth to a smart and intelligent child – preferably a son.

"Hiba-chin's father wouldn't care. Uncle Takuya isn't against such things." Murasakibara paused. "Maybe he will convince Aka-chin's father."

"Atsushi, me and that Hibari Kyoya-" Akashi stopped himself. Then he sighed, regaining his composure. "We aren't in a relationship yet. I will deal with such problems afterwards."

"Mm." Murasakibara nodded, understanding Akashi's situation. "Well, if you really do want to make Hiba-chin become interested in you the way you do… you might have to do it forcibly. Hiba-chin is hard to convince. It's even harder to get him like you." Murasakibara said, as his cup made a small gurgling noise once he finished his drink.

Akashi frowned, not knowing how to respond to that. Murasakibara continued. "You do know that it's Hiba-chin's birthday soon, right? It's on Monday." Akashi nodded. "Use that day. I am not telling you to prepare a party or something, because Hiba-chin hates those kinds of stuff."

Akashi thought about this. He turned his phone back on, Hibari's face appearing, with another beeping sound going off. He noticed that he had received about 12 messages from his teammates, asking about why he wasn't appearing in practice. Akashi sighed tiredly, finally remembering the fact that they had weekend practice that day. He sent a reply that he'd be there in 30 minutes, and closed his phone.

Suddenly, his eyes widened, a certain idea striking him as he stared at his home screen for a while. He smirked, and Murasakibara guessed that probably his former captain came up with another way to make Hibari interested in him – though Murasakibara thought that firstly, Hibari might already be interested in Akashi because of that first kiss thing, and secondly, Hibari was going to like his birthday this year.

"Mm…"

**MONDAY, MAY 5****TH****…**

As usual, Akashi saw a black bag thrown onto a single desk in the classroom. He smirked, as he put his own bag down on the desk and walked out of the silent area, his footsteps being the only thing that could be heard apart from the chirping of the birds outside, and some cars driving past the school outside. The red head went up the staircase, and again, as usual saw the raven lying down on the floor, his yellow canary curled up right next to him.

Hibari, noticing the uninvited presence, sat up and glared at whomever it was that was disturbing the peace and not to mention, his sleep. But when he noticed it was Akashi, his glare was replaced with a confused frown. Then finally, he returned to his usual scowl again, as Hibird chirped Akashi's name.

"Akashi Seijuro, out of my sight." He growled viciously, but Akashi didn't even budge from where he was standing. Instead, he walked closer to Hibari, and Hibari glared at him, standing up and trying to move away and keep a distance with Akashi.

"Your birthday is today, it seems. May 5th? Childrens Day… how cute." Akashi smirked, glancing at Hibari, who's eyes widened for a millisecond, but returned to the original scowl that was plastered on his face.

"Herbivore…" Hibari glared at him dangerously. "How did you know about that." He demanded – Hibari hated anyone knowing about his personal information. Nobody dared to say such words to him – especially cute. Cute? Hibari Kyoya, cute?

"I have my own ways of figuring out about people. Let's just say…" Akashi thought about it. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to mention Murasakibara, but he decided to save that for later. "Let's just say that I received some help from someone else who happens to know you very well."

Hibari looked uncomfortable about the fact that Akashi seemed to know a lot about him. "Hibari Kyoya. Son of Hibari Takuya and Kuriko Ayane- no, should I say Murasakibara Atsuko? Knowledge surpassing a one in college, spending most of your life in Namimori, creating something called the Disciplinary Committee. I am not sure about this one, but I am assuming your family used to have some connections with the mafia. You hate crowds, and like to fight. Ah, and has a soft spot for cute animals, I heard. Am I right?" Akashi threw Hibari a sadistic smile, and Hibari glared at him.

"Akashi Seijuro…" he mumbled. "This is why I can't think straight when you're around." Akashi shrugged, folding his arms as his uniform tie flapped in the morning breeze. "What are you?" Akashi smirked at this.

"I am Akashi Seijuro. That is all I am." Akashi paused. "Now let me hear from you." Akashi walked towards Hibari, who threw a tonfa in his direction, his expression fierce. Akashi jumped to the left, dodging the attack. Hibari growled, obviously unimpressed by the fact that Akashi wasn't hit.

"I do not tell herbivores anything." Hibari replied, as Akashi tilted his head to the side, folding his arms across his chest.

"I wonder about that." Akashi said, as he took out his phone, and opened up to his gallery. He smirked, finding the photo that he took most recently. It was the photo of Hibari sleeping. He showed it to Hibari, and Hibari stared at the photo, seeming to wonder who that was in the phone. When he noticed it was indeed himself, he glared at Akashi, putting his tonfas back under his sleeves.

"… What are you trying to say to me, herbivore?" Hibari growled, and Akashi stood back a little.

"I am not asking you for something so big." Akashi said. "Be mine, Hibari Kyoya."

Hibari blinked, as if trying process what he had just heard. He narrowed his eyes. "Like hell I would-" Akashi smirked, showing the photo to Hibari again.

"I wonder what other people would say when they see this." Hibari growled. If expressions could kill, then Akashi would've been long gone from earth. "I tracked down your old school, Namimori Middle school. Maybe it wouldn't matter to students over here, because you're still a 'new' student, but I wonder what students over there would say about this photo? The Iron Fist, in such a pose-"

"I get what you want to say. If you spread that photo, then I will make sure to bite you to death." Hibari paused, and let out a heavy sigh. For once, the raven haired cloud had no idea what he was supposed to say. "What do you want again? Your words were so herbivorous that I missed what you said."

"Talk about as you wish – it does not change the fact that the one in charge over here is me, not you."

"Herbivore-"

"Do not worry too much. All I am asking you is to become mine – which isn't that much of a big deal. You just need to act like you're close to me. Wait for me after practice. Talk to me during lunch. That's all you need to do, and that's all I will ask you for." Akashi smirked again. He seemed to be doing it a lot that day. "How does it sound? Besides, if you hang around me, I don't think you'll have a bunch of crowds looming about you – basically because I forbid anyone from approaching me except a few."

Hibari wondered what he had done to become involved in such a thing, and to be stuck in such a situation. "We're both males." He finally said.

"I noticed." Akashi replied.

"And you, herbivore, want me to become yours?" Hibari grumbled. "Your idea is preposterous like a herbivore that contains no common sense."

"Don't think too deep about this. All I want to do is… well, to put it in a cheesy way, it would just look like we're friends to normal people. That's not much, is it?" Akashi shrugged, a smug look plastered all over his face.

Hibari finally decided like he made up his mind. "Fine, herbivore, but just wait until I land my hands on that filthy photo of yours." He seethed furiously, as Akashi smirked again, knowing that he was the winner in this topic.

"Of course."

From then on, Hibari and Akashi hung around a lot. For the whole week, Hibari had to force himself to wait outside the gym, though he decided it wasn't too bad because he still got to take a nap on the tree next to the gym. Hibird chirped time to time, notifying Hibari when Akashi came out from practice with his teammates. Hibari would always wait until Akashi's teammates went first, and then go down.

On Friday, Akashi smirked. "You seem to be getting used to this."

"Shut up herbivore – I am not doing this because I want to." Hibari growled, as Akashi chuckled.

"I will be meeting my former teammates in my Middle school today. I met them last week, but it seems like they're free today too, so Momoi invited me to Maji burgers. You should come too." Akashi sneered, as Hibari glared at him.

"No."

"Oh, really? You would be able to meet someone you know, though." Akashi said, and Hibari seemed to be interested in that.

"Someone I know, you say." Hibari paused. "Who." Akashi chuckled.

"You should come and see for yourself. Though my former teammates might be startled to see you… it would be fine. I doubt anything will happen… and I will give you permission to bite some to death as you wish, if you want to."

"Who are you to give me the permission to do something?" Hibari glared again, as Akashi shrugged. Hibari rolled his eyes for a while, though it did perk his curiosity. Mainly because Akashi said that someone he knew would be there, and secondly, he would finally be able to bite someone to death if he wished. Tsuna was way too strict about abusing his powers to torture an innocent citizen.

"So, would you come?" Akashi questioned, his expression smug and sadistic. Hibari hated it when Akashi did that, but couldn't complain because he didn't know when Akashi would spread that photo. Hibari sighed, once again reminding himself that he shouldn't sleep at school in front of Akashi.

"Hn." Hibari said, and Akashi took that as a yes. He started growing used to Hibari saying all those confusing replies time to time. Akashi grabbed a taxi to the store, Hibari sitting in the front seat, staring outside the window. They stayed for a while in silence, each of them not wanting to talk at the very moment. Hibari was thankful that Akashi wasn't the talkative types that liked to chatter off about herbivorous topics every single second.

Well, unknown to Hibari, he would be meeting a few herbivores like that soon.

They stepped out of the car, as Akashi paid the money as usual. Hibari stared at the fast food restaurant for a while. He hated places with crowds, but unlike its normal days, Maji burgers had very few customers that day. Which was very surprising, since Kise was there, with the other Miracles sitting around him – in other words, normally fan girls would be everywhere around the place. But today, there was almost nobody.

_Oh well, makes it even better. _Akashi thought, as he stepped into the restaurant, the scent of fries and burgers hitting his face. Hibari winced – he never went to eat stuff like fast food, because he didn't like food that made him gain weight.

"Akashicchi-" Kise paused. "Who is that?"

Murasakibara looked up to see whom Kise was talking about, just to make direct eye contact with Hibari. "Atsushi?" Hibari blinked. Murasakibara just stared for a while, and then stared at Akashi.

"Aka-chin," the giant finally managed to say, "Why did you bring Hiba-chin here?"

"Wait, wait, wait, everyone shut the fuck up here. You should fucking explain who he is, or I am fucking going to mess this place up." Aomine frowned, pointing at Hibari. Hibari's hands unconsciously reached for his tonfas underneath his sleeves.

"Daiki, for your information, this is Hibari Kyoya." The whole group except Murasakibara froze at this, recognizing the unforgettable name.

"The one who accidentally kiss-" Before Aomine could mutter another word, Hibari threw his tonfa at him, the weapon slamming into the cushion behind Aomine. Kise shrieked a little, Midorima frowned, Momoi jumped, and Kuroko continued to sip his vanilla milkshake, expressionless.

"Herbivore." Hibari growled at Aomine. "Me and this red haired herbivore aren't what you think we are. So shut that filthy mouth of yours before I bite you to death." He threatened, and Aomine gulped, glancing at the huge dent in the chair.

"Hiba-chin is scary when he gets mad, Mine-chin." Murasakibara said, as the tanned teen took a personal note to never annoy Hibari.

They all talked for a while, as the Miracles decided to never say things that might piss Hibari off in any way. Hibari talked to Murasakibara most of the time, and the others were surprised when they heard that the two were indeed cousins.

Afterwards, they all went off, and even Hibari walked away with Murasakibara – basically because their houses were near. This left Akashi and Kuroko.

"Just asking, to make sure Akashi-kun." Kuroko glanced at his former captain.

"What is it, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun, are you sure he isn't your boyfriend? You seem to be fond of him." Akashi paused at this.

"I don't know Tetsuya, but he isn't my boyfriend for sure. Though…" Akashi trailed off, as the signal changed to green. "I need to go Tetsuya. I hope we meet again some time soon."

Kuroko nodded. Though he was bothered why Akashi didn't continue his sentence.

_What are you planning, Akashi-kun?_

**End of chapter.**

**Sorry for the late chapter – I was busy catching up on my other stories as well as my projects stacked up in the corner.**

**But it seems like a lot is revealed in this chapter, eh? To be specific, Murasakibara's father is supposed to be Hibari's mother's eldest brother who got married when he was 23. Though it may seem unexpected, I gave very little hints in the chapter before, also in the preview. The only reason why I decided to make it Murasakibara… well, when I thought of Hibari, what came to my mind was Murasakibara, (putting Akashi out of the options) because he does sort of act like Hibari in ways, and besides, his hair color is purple, which reminded me of Hibari's cloud flames. (Ahem, not to mention that Murasakibara is one of my favorite anime characters.)**

**I did put a part where Akashi suspects of Hibari's family having connections with the mafia, that part is going to come a little later I think. So basically, I wouldn't put in the Vongola family just yet for the next few chapters probably. The story will focus on Hibari and Akashi's progressing relationship, some maybe in Hibari's perspective.**

**I also apologize for making the two so OOC. I always try to keep them in character, but this being a story with a romance genre, it's quite hard to keep their characters in place. I would try to improve on this.**

**Well, here is the Preview!**

**PREVIEW: POSSESSIVE CHAPTER 4!**

"**Why don't you come and watch practice sometimes? I think I might be able to focus better…"**

"**Shut up, herbivore."**

"**Can you call me Seijuro?"**

"**Hibaricchi, I think you and Akashicchi make a really good pair!"**

"**Heh, so is Akashi topping?"**

"**Kyoya, I want you."**

"**Hiba-chin, what do you think about Aka-chin?"**

**It's already been a month since Akashi threatened Hibari about the photo… but what if both of them grow unknown feelings towards one another? And this time, is the kiss exactly 'accidental'? Hibari doesn't know how to react, and Akashi doesn't know what he done… STAY TUNED FOR POSSESSIVE: CHAPTER 4!**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"_When a feeling of hate transforms itself into something of what is romantic, then that is truly the worst thing ever." –Unknown_

It's already been a month since Akashi had threatened Hibari with 'the' photo. Hibari was slowly starting to get used to his new daily routine of waiting for Akashi afterschool everyday outside of the gymnasium. He slept on a tree branch (surprising – it meant that he was _that_ light…), listening to the mass of basketballs bounce rhythmically against the rubbery floor, the pair of shoes squeaking as the players – regular or not – all ran on the court. Sometimes Hibari could hear Akashi momentarily shout orders at the upperclassmen or the new first years, telling them to run another lap, or get the rebounds right… something in that range.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird chirped, as Hibari opened his eyes and spread his index finger out for the bird to sit on. "Akashi! Akashi!" the bird chirped, turning its head towards the gym. It flapped its wings and kept on glancing at the gym, as if it wanted Hibari to follow him to where Akashi was playing.

"You know that I don't enjoy crowds, little one." Hibari muttered softly, as the bird just tilted its head to the side. "Just because Akashi is in there, that doesn't mean I need to go into the gym and watch him practice for whole 2 to 3 hours." Hibari noticed that he wasn't calling Akashi an herbivore or an omnivore anymore – which surprised even himself, because he never called anyone by their name – well, most of the time.

He heard the players inside shout a word of thanks, and then more pairs of shoes squeaking against the floor and slowly fading. He assumed that practice was done. He saw Akashi glance at him before going to the locker rooms, as Hibari jumped down from the high tree. He landed on the ground gracefully, almost like a cat – as Hibird flew away, going who-knows-where. Hibari stared at the bird for a while, until it was quite a distance faraway from where he was standing. He leaned on the tree trunk, as other students went past.

On his first day of waiting for Akashi, the club members were confused, why he was standing in front of the gym out of sudden – as Hibari has never been doing that. But soon they just took it as a normal thing, getting used to the situation and sight as time went past. Akashi was always the last one to come out of the gym. Hibari didn't know what the reason was, but he always either thought the red head was doing it on purpose, or it was just this 'Captain' business he had to deal with.

"So, were you sleeping again?" Akashi raised his eyebrows at Hibari, as Hibari shrugged. The reason why Akashi was asking this certain question was because Hibari never did anything while waiting for Akashi – he just took really long and light naps until practice was over.

"And what do you think I am supposed to do? Homework? I prefer doing those herbivorous stuff at home, where no one is disturbing me with any sound or a certain behavior." Hibari replied coldly, as Akashi just remained silent for a while, then sighed.

"You should really use your time more efficiently." Akashi said, as they both walked out of the school gates. The hetero eyed male paused for a second, then continued. "How about you come to watch practice sometimes? It might help me focus…" Akashi smirked, and Hibari glared at him.

"I don't associate with low ranked herbivores. I thought he discussed about this matter, Akashi Seijuro." Hibari responded with his usual chilly voice. Akashi noticed how Hibari sort of changed over the month – no, maybe this was his real personality.

Hibari always looked horribly stressed out since his first day of school. He looked like he was being squashed by a mass of frustration, and a scowl was always plastered over his face. He always grumbled about certain topics, and looked… well, rather angry most of the time. Later, Akashi noticed, that the raven wasn't that type of being at all. Hibari Kyoya was a surprisingly calm and cold, _reasonable _person – probably even one of the most logical one as well, from the wide range of people he knew, always containing of legitimate reasons to commit some sort of action. In a way, he was sometimes even wiser than Midorima, which kind of startled Akashi once he got to know about it.

He asked Murasakibara about this a few weeks ago. The giant responded by explaining Hibari's friendly affection towards his old school, saying that Hibari did love his school very much. He was even protective of the school property itself, and the students of the school. By what Murasakibara said, Hibari only allowed the students of Namimori to be harmed by himself when they were being 'disciplined', but didn't allow them to be harmed by external forces. (Proof: The Kokuyo Arc.)

"I'm not telling you to associate with anyone. I'm just telling you to watch. There are lines of seats where you can lie down while waiting without getting noticed by any of the players. If you wish, I can even get you permission from the coach to let you stay at the area right beneath the roof of the gym. There is place where probably nobody will recognize where you are, except the people who were notified of your location." Akashi said, but Hibari didn't say anything.

"Besides, wherever you stay in the gym, it will still be more comfortable than the tree branch you always lay down on." Akashi added, and Hibari finally stopped walking. He seemed to think for a while. Hibari cursed Akashi under his breath for being so persuasive. Hibari hated following what others said – but nowadays, he found himself making an exception for Akashi. And of course, Akashi only.

"… The seats have a bigger risk of getting exposed in front of the crowd of herbivores. Get the permission from the coach to let me stay beneath the area you talked about, and maybe I will think about it. Though…" Hibari trailed off, wondering how Akashi would manage to convince the coach to let him stay up in such an area. Then he stopped himself as he stared at Akashi for a while – he momentarily forgot whom he talking about. It was Akashi Seijuro. The red head got what he wanted, and that was final.

"Though… what?" Akashi raised his right brow in a questioning manner, and Hibari shook his head dismissively. Akashi stared at the skylark for a while, then shrugged, deciding that it wasn't something he needed to latch on. They walked together for a while in comfortable silence.

"Should I take you home?" Akashi asked playfully and teasingly, as Hibari glared at him.

"I'm not a herbivore, Akashi. I can go home by myself." Truth to be said, like Akashi, Hibari had a lot of his own apartments and flats all around Japan. He had one in Tokyo, where his father's company was located, and one in Akita, where Murasakibara often visited (Because Hibari gave him the permission to use the flat as much as he wanted with his whole family) to just hang out and do nothing, one in Osaka, though he rarely used it, and of course, one in Kyoto, where Rakuzan was located.

"You did mention that it was an easy walk from here as well. And besides, if it's near my house, then I can visit you often." Akashi smirked in a smug way, as Hibari just glared at him meaningfully once again. But knowing that the photo was unfortunately still with Akashi, Hibari couldn't really complain. Hibari sighed, still trying to think how he got involved in this whirlwind of mess.

"… Fine." Hibari mumbled under his breath, walking alongside with Akashi down the pavements, past the maid café once again, and a few shops and a big mall that was now open and filled with people. They walked a few blocks – approximately 4 – before they reached Hibari's apartment.

Hibari glanced at Akashi for a while, then sighed as they both went up the staircase. They stopped at the second floor, as Hibari got the keys for his own room. He pushed the rusty key into the keyhole, as the door clicked open.

"So, am I invited to come in for today? I would need to go soon, but anyways. It's not even that far from my house, now that I notice… I really should visit you often." Akashi shrugged, and Hibari narrowed his eyes, and was about to retort, saying what made the red head think that he was going to give him the permission to come into his house – but again, the photo was bugging him. Hibari sighed, as he gave a small nod. Akashi took his shoes off and put them neatly to side, entering the house.

"You live alone." Akashi commented, as Hibari frowned, wondering how the said male knew. "It's quite obvious, as there are only 2 pairs of shoes – one that you always wear to school, and the one that I saw you wearing when I coincidentally met you at the park last week. This might now be enough because that person who could live with you might've happened to be outside right now, but then there should be other pairs of shoes lying around the place. And besides, the kitchenware you have… it's all suited for one person. You have one pot, one bowl, and one spoon; one of everything. Which probably just means you live alone, like me." Akashi shrugged, as Hibari didn't say anything. In some ways, he did respect the captain's observation skills.

"How long are you planning to just stay here?" Hibari glanced at Akashi, who was now sitting down comfortably on the couch, a cup of water held in his hand.

"Don't worry, I would be leaving…" Akashi glanced at the small clock that was sitting on the table at the end of wall, where the TV was located. "I don't know, in 10 minutes maybe." The red head said, as the raven just grunted, as he went to go change in his room. Akashi just waited until he was done, putting the cup back at the sink.

When Hibari came out of his room, he was wearing a black T-shirt that hung loose around his thin figure, with long pants that looked a little too big for him – probably because Hibari's legs were thinner than a female's. Akashi just stared at the skylark wordlessly for a while, not knowing what to say. He only saw Hibari in his school uniform – well, he once saw him in his casual attire, when he was at the park, but… never… when he was at home.

_Seriously, what am I thinking about right now…_ Akashi sighed, averting his eyes from Hibari, who just frowned at the reaction. Hibari just shrugged though, and used the same cup that Akashi did – washing it before he used is of course – and took a sip of cold water, before throwing it back into the sink again.

"It's rather interesting though. You never said anything about... living alone." Akashi tilted his head to the side, as Hibari just narrowed his eyes.

"I just didn't find the importance in the conversation. Is something wrong with that?" Hibari replied, and Akashi just shook his head, focusing his eyes around his surroundings. "And it's 10 minutes." Hibari added, glancing at the direction where the clock was.

"You sometimes too accurate that it's annoying, Hibari." Akashi grunted. "Of course, I do not dislike accurate beings - but do you hate my presence that much?" Akashi smirked playfully again, as Hibari glared.

"Shut up, Akashi."

Akashi paused for a while, after hearing this. "I was wondering if you could call me Seijuro." Akashi shrugged, as Hibari looked up and scowled. Akashi shook his head, put his shoes back on, and exited the house. Hibari just stood there for a while, trying to make out whether Akashi was kidding or not. To Hibari, he seemed quite serious for once.

_Seijuro... _Hibari just raised his left eyebrow as he closed the door. _Herbivorous._ He closed the door behind him.

**A WEEK LATER, AT MAJI BURGERS…**

"Hibaricchi, I missed you so much!"

"Herbivore. Get. Off. Me."

"Eh~? Why is everyone so mean to me today?"

"Why are you so _fucking _hyper today?"

"I'm acting like my usual self, Aominecchi!"

"Oh, are you."

"Kise, please shut up."

"Midorimacchi, that was mean…"

Hibari sighed as he walked a meter away from the rainbow haired group. He had no idea why he was associating himself with a bunch of herbivores in the first place, but he couldn't help it - Akashi somehow kept on urging him to come along with him. Which was quite annoying, because the burger shop was in Tokyo, and it took them about 2 hours to go to Tokyo just by train. Fortunately, that day they had a day off at school - it was a public holiday.

They entered the burger shop, greeted by a few waiters and waitresses and the workers there. Some couples were chattering off with one another, and the latter were just minding their own business, doing what they needed to do.

"Hiba-chin, aren't you going to get anything?" Murasakibara questioned the raven, but Hibari shook his head. He never liked fastfood like burgers, or anything in that range. "Hiba-chin is too light though." Murasakibara said. Hibari's original weight was supposed to be 57 kilograms, but nowadays, he lost weight - which apparently decreased the number to about 52. Murasakibara put his arm around Hibari's waist and then lifted him a little off the ground. "See?" Hibari glared and kicked his cousin in his stomach, as Murasakibara let Hibari go. "Itai." Hibari just sighed, as he went go sit on a random table in the corner, where Aomine and Momoi, who finished their order, were sitting down. He got an extra chair and sat at the corner of the table, separating himself with the two childhood friends who were chattering off noisily.

_I still wonder why I decided to be so careless, to get a photo taken… if it wasn't for the photo, then I wouldn't even need to be doing this right now… _he thought, staring out at the roads outside as the cars went past.

"... ey. Hey. HEY!" Hibari scowled and glared whoever it was that was hitting his shoulder endlessly. Aomine was frowning, and Hibari sighed, as he turned around.

"What." He demanded, and Aomine just shrugged.

"I was just wondering," Aomine cleared his throat, "What's your relationship with Akashi again?" The tanned male asked, and Hibari wondered once again, why there were so many people that wanted to know of that. But again, the curiousity of a herbivore was endless.

"We just happen to go to the same school, attend the exact same classes, and sit next to eachother. Nothing more."

"Oh really. Because your face says something different. Actually not your face - it's just my instincts kicking in again. And I usually trust my instincts." Aomine replied, and Hibari glared. He hated herbivores who were so persistent. "Satsuki told me… that you wait for Akashi after practice every single day? I wonder how is that a relationship containing the word 'nothing'-"

Suddenly, a scissor whipped threw the air, trimming a thin line on Aomine's head. Aomine gulped in fear, as Akashi walked towards them. "What was that, _Daiki_?" Akashi smiled in a creepy manner, as Aomine just wordlessly shook his head, his face pale. Hibari glanced at Akashi, and then turned away, taking a sip of coke in front of him. He frowned right after and regretted drinking the beverage - he hated fizzy drinks.

"Ne, ne, Hibaricchi, how is Akashicchi at school? I mean, we went to the same school during Middle school, but what's he like right now? Scary-Mr-Scissors?" Kise asked excitedly, as Hibari scowled, not understanding why Kise had to add the suffix of "-cchi" to everyone's name - well, to be specific, those we acknowledged.

"Hn." Hibari averted his eyes as he checked his phone - which was vibrating. He found out that the message was from Kusakabe.

_From: Kusakabe Tetsuya_

_To: Me_

_Kyo-san, this month there hasn't been any suspicious looking foreigners or anyone looming around the borders of Namimori. We would contact you immediately if there is a sign or hint of conflict in town._

Hibari scanned the message, shrugged, and then slapped his phone shut.

"You still use flip-phones? (Or whatever?) That's so old - dude, everyone uses smartphones nowadays." Aomine commented, but Hibari ignored him - like he usually did to most people. Or as Hibari would say, weak and annoying herbivores.

"Some people just like using old material Aomine-kun, as it is truthfully a waste of money to spend your cash on technology is some ways, after all. Respect other people's opinions, Aomine-kun." Kuroko replied quietly. Hibari personally liked Kuroko because firstly, even though he was a herbivore, he wasn't very annoying. Secondly, he was quiet, and he didn't bother him - rather, he supported him time to time - which just made Hibari's life easier in some ways.

"Yeah, Mine-chin. Don't be mean." Murasakibara responded, as Aomine grumbled a swear word under his breath. Akashi gave him a look, and Aomine gulped his food down and whistled in a carefree manner, as if he had no idea why the hetero-eyed captain was staring at him in such a way.

Hibari just glanced at the captain, and then turned away, averting his eyes. He was starting to wonder again - how he, Hibari Kyoya, the prefect of Namimori, the Iron Fist... how he out of all people, was hanging around in a crowd with a group of herbivores he never acknowledged - and never planned on acknowledging.

_I probably wouldn't be here if only... if only..._ He sighed lightly, massaging his temples. His thoughts circled around that single photo. It wasn't even many photos taken of him - it was one. But that one photo just needed to look like the most vulnerable image ever.

But... it was a weird feeling. He was supposed to hate Akashi. But he couldn't. No; it was more like he used to hate the hetero eyed captain, but... it was almost like that block of hate was melting into something else. What was that something else? He didn't know.

_Just what am I..._

"-cchi?"

"-baricchi?"

"Hibaricchi?"

"HIBARICCHI!"

Hibari glared at Kise, throwing him a deadly look as Kise froze, his face pale, his right hand in the air, his left hand beneath his chin trembling. Aomine rolled his eyes. "He was trying to get you back to planet Earth, sir." Hibari blinked, only to realize that all the others were staring at him. Akashi wasn't there though. Hibari frowned.

"Aka-chin went to talk to Reo-chin on the phone outside. Something about practice." Hibari glared at Murasakibara, trying to get him to know that he wasn't curious about the location of the red head, but the giant just shrugged, stuffing his cheeseburger into his large mouth.

"Murasakicchi eats too much." Kise commented. "And also, Hibaricchi, why are you only so nice to Akashicchi and Murasakicchi? Well, Murasakicchi is your cousin so it might be an understatement, but Akashicchi is so mean!"

"Akahsi-kun would probably kill you if heard that, Kise-kun." Kuroko said as he sipped his vanilla shake. Aomine nodded, and Midorima just shook his head.

"Why do you think I'm saying this when Akashicchi isn't here, Kurokocchi?" Kise said, as he drank his coke. Hibari just averted his eyes as Kise continued. "Though, Akashicchi and Hibaricchi do get along. I mean, as a pair." Kise said, as Hibari threw a tonfa towards the model. Kise yelped as the tonfa striked his shoulder. He groaned and laid his head down on the table, as Aomine laughed next to him.

"Ah, so Akashi topping, right? Akashi is taller after all. Well, short ones can top too, but in this case, Akashi seems to be a little too suitable for the role. Or… do you plan on taking turns?" Aomine smirked, as Hibari glared at the ganguro. Aomine winced at the look the prefect was giving him.

"I think I am going to leave…" Hibari sighed heavily. "I was only here because Akashi asked me to, anyways." Hibari stood up, as Murasakibara glanced at the boy. "Aka-chin wouldn't like it at all if he finds out that you left without him, Hiba-chin…" Hibari just left the restaurant, glancing at Akashi who was talking faraway, leaning on the large glass windows.

_Pathetic…_

**THE NEXT DAY, AT SCHOOL…**

Hibari was disturbed in the midst of his morning nap by a random plastic bag falling on his face. He groaned lightly as he pushed the bag off his face and opened his eyes, only to be attacked by a beam of sunlight that made his eyes squint. Then he saw a strand of red hair on top of him, and saw Akashi.

"Just what is the matter with-"

"You could've waited yesterday." Akashi cut him off, as Hibari frowned. "Well, I see that you were irritated by what Daiki and Ryouta said to you, in which I apologize. Seeing your personality, I should've known that those two must've been hard to bear with."

"Hn." Hibari averted his eyes to the plastic bag on the floor. Akashi threw it to him, and there was a can of green tea. Hibari frowned, and Akashi shrugged. "I figured you don't eat or drink in the morning. Eating is another thing - but drinking is important. Do you know how much a bottle of water can help you?" Akashi sighed, sounding like a mother. Hibari just stared down at the cold can of green tea. He shrugged, then opened the can and gulped the beverage down.

"Hn." Hibari responded, as Akashi turned away and walked towards the door. Then he paused. "I got the permission from our coach. He says you can stay there, so don't sleep on the branch today." Then he went down the stairs, as Hibari took another sip of green tea.

"... Hn."

The rest of the day went pretty fast. Hibari spent his whole time of lunch and break at the rooftop, while Akashi just hung around his teammates, and sometimes visiting the gym and practicing his shots. Hibari skipped lunch (as usual), telling the teacher he wasn't hungry (with the 'fuck off it's not your business' look). After school, Akashi went to the gym, and Hibari eventually found the area Akashi was talking about. Indeed, it was a nice place, as he could see the whole gym beneath him, and the roof was about a meter apart from his head - and furthermore, there was a lot of space to sleep.

He leaned on the wall next to him as he stared down at Akashi and his teammates - obviously, Akashi was the best among the whole team, and there were about 3 others who seemed to be also equally skilled. Hibari soon learned that they were a part of some group called the Uncrowned Kings.

He soon eventually was lulled to sleep by the sound of the basketballs once again, Akashi's orders looming around his ears, as he closed his eyes.

Soon after, what it seemed like quite a while, somebody tapped him on the shoulder lightly, waking him up. Hibari opened his eyes, only to see Akashi staring at him, one of his hands holding onto the ladder. "Practice is over." Hibari yawned a little, as he jumped down from the area. Akashi scowled, but shook his head, as he knew that Hibari wans't exactly normal. Hibari landed on the gym floor with a thud. The gym was a little dark, as there was only one light on, with nobody, not even the coach in the vicinity. "Everyone already left." Akashi said. "Just wait a little, because I need to clean those up. Usually the first years would do it, but I made an exception for today because they had a business they needed to attend." Akashi said, as Hibari kicked a basketball, making it rise up into the air as he caught it with his hand at threw it into the cart.

"Hn. You should've just woke me up when you finished cleaning…" Hibari sighed tiredly, as he kicked another one into another cart. Akashi smirked. "I just thought it would be easier with two people completing the task. Is something wrong with that?" Hibari didn't say anything.

Akashi just stared at Hibari as he put away the balls wordlessly. For some reason, Akashi felt weird - it was almost like… something like… yes, temptation - it was bothering him so much, that it was almost painful to bear and hold himself back. He tried focusing his attention elsewhere, but his eyes kept on glancing back at Hibari. _I really need to stop doing this… it's disturbing. I am losing my concentration…_

When they finished putting the balls away, Akashi picked up his bag, and so did Hibari. Hibari yawned a little, as he rubbed his eyes. Akashi smirked. "You're sleepy, even though you particularly slept for the whole day? Sometimes I am truly convinced that you are a cat reincarnated as a human being." Akashi said, as Hibari glared at the red head. "Hn. At least I'm not a herbivore." Akashi shrugged. "You and your herbivores. I don't see the importance in that topic."

They walked out of the gym, Akashi closing the last light out as he locked the door. He went up to the coach's office and threw the key inside, and then walked back out where Hibari was waiting for him. The sun was starting to go down, and their surroundings were starting to get darker at the same time. Hibari looked tired as he leaned against the tree trunk, his bag hanging by his shoulder.

"Lets go." Akashi motioned, as Hibari cracked his neck a little and stood up straight. They both walked out of the school gates together, walking past another group of weird girls who were chatting off noisily, their phones in their hands as they giggled. They immediately went silent as they saw Akashi - and of course, Hibari. They stared at the two boys for a while, then shrugged, waiting until the two boys were out of their sight. They started talking again once they two males were out of earshot.

Akashi opened his mouth. "Kyoya," Hibari seemed to be annoyed by the fact that Akashi was calling him by his first name - because only Dino did that. "Do you happen to have a type of female you prefer?" Akashi asked, and Hibari frowned at this. He never really paid much attention to girls before. He never understood why anyone would like such weak and noisy herbivores that just talked about which herbivore was hot and whatnot. There were a few exceptions though - some females were strong - like Adelheid, and not all were herbivores and noisy. But even so, Hibari really never felt any kind of romantic attraction towards a girl before.

"No." Hibari responded shortly, startling Akashi. Well, Akashi kind of expected that answer, as it was Hibari Kyoya he was currently talking to - but half of his mind was expecting Hibari to like a girl. Not that Akashi was disappointed - from the bottom of his heart, he kind of felt relieved. But he didn't know why.

Akashi gulped, as he opened his mouth again. "How about… a male?"

This time it was Hibari's turn to be surprised. Hibari thought about this. It was true he never felt anything for a female before… but how about a male? To be honest, he never liked anyone before, so he couldn't really tell. He just shrugged in response, as Akashi stared at the raven haired boy.

The hetero eyed captain took in a deep breath, as he tried to process this whole situation. He was trying his best so far to pull down his feelings. He really was, but it was getting harder to resist as time passed by. The sky was now dark above them, and the streetlights were turning on one by one. The two males just kept walking in silence, until Akashi finally stopped. Hibari frowned, staring at the red head.

Akashi didn't say anything for a while, and then looked up. He sighed, and then finally opened his mouth to speak. "Kyoya… may I try something?" Hibari frowned at him again, and tried to ask what Akashi was exactly trying to do, but Akashi didn't give him the chance. In an instance, he pushed Hibari to the wall nearby and slammed his lips to the latter's.

Hibari's eyes widened. The boy knew he had to pull back, but for some reason, he didn't feel like doing so. He closed his eyes and gave into the kiss, as Akashi parted for a while, and then slammed in harder. Hibari kissed back lightly, as Akashi bit Hibari's bottom lip. When they were both out of breath, the parted again, Akashi slightly panting, and Hibari doing the same. Akashi's hand was still on Hibari's shoulder, which Hibari pushed away. They didn't look at eachother for a while, and didn't say a single word, until Akashi finally opened his mouth again to speak.

"Kyoya, I want you."

**THAT NIGHT, BACK AT HIBARI'S HOUSE…**

Hibari sighed heavily as he threw his shoes to the side and slumped down on his couch. He touched his lips and sighed again at the memory. Both his first kiss, and second kiss… stolen by the exact same red head.

Hibari had no idea whether that was a good thing or not.

Suddenly, his phone beeped, and he opened it, only to see that it was indeed his cousin, Murasakibara Atsushi. He checked the message.

_Hiba-chin, are you interested in Aka-chin? Because if so… then you two really might get along. I am only saying this right now because yesterday didn't seem to be the right time._

Hibari read the message over and over again. To be honest, Hibari was sure either. He just replied back.

_I don't know Atsushi. I don't know._

This was going to be long night.

**End of Chapter.**

**Hi guys… so another kiss scene. Haha. I had real fun writing that… but I seriously don't know by everything just goes so OOC… (tears) But if you liked it, then I am happy that way.**

**Since I don't have a lot of time left, I would move onto the Preview.**

**PREVIEW: POSSESSIVE CHAPTER 5!**

"**Seijuro, I think you would need to stay somewhere else for the week…"**

"**So… I was wondering if I could stay at your house for a week, Kyoya."**

"**Aka-chin, you didn't do anything to Hiba-chin yet, right?"**

"**Would you be mad if I say you look cute when you're sick?"**

"**Akashi Seijuro, you truly are a nuisance…"**

"**Kyoya, sometimes, you really need to stop overdoing stuff."**

**Due to some business that his family is facing, Akashi would need to stay somewhere else for one whole week. With none of the Generation of Miracles being able to lend their help, Akashi goes to Hibari's house… only to find a boy with a fever. What will happen to the two now? STAY TUNED FOR POSSESSIVE: CHAPTER 5!**

**~Rica~**


End file.
